Secert Admirer
by Starlightchick
Summary: What happens when Sabrina starts getting notes in her locker from a Secert someone? What happens when Puck gets some too? Prom is a month away and neither has a date and both hate each other. Will they ever be togther?   Sorry I'm really bad a summeries.
1. Perfect in your mind

**Chapter One- Perfect in your mind**

SABRINA'S POV

I kept my head down the whole time.

He just winked.

He was hot.

He was Tyler.

I, 17 year old Sabrina Grimm, was probably bright red. Bree and I were at the mall. We were walking to go look at this super cute jacket, Bree wanted to buy. Than he came. He was in my third period, biology. H-O-T is what he was.

"B, chill" Bree told me. "B?" I asked. My name didn't even begin with the letter.

"Yeah, everyone in school calls you 'Brina, I mean I thought I would call you B. Do you like it?"

We stopped at the elevator. This mall was 4 levels. It was built in scenic nowhere. But everyone in New York came here. "Yeah, cool" I said, not really paying attention to her. She was my best friend and it felt mean of me. But I just stared after Tyler.

"B, chill, again"

The elevator opened. We got in. As it was closing someone yelled, "Hold the doors." My hand shot and grabbed one of the elevator sides. It opened. I glared at the sight. Puck and his groupies where the people. Puck's friend, Josh yelled for me to hold the elevator. Bree and I slid in to the farthest corner.

"Grimm" Puck growled.

What I want to say was fairy. But that would blow over cover. His too. I am a Grimm. He is a fairy. And that fairy lives with me. Happy me.

Josh smiled at Bree. Everyone loves Bree. Sweet girl. She had brunette hair will natural golden highlight. Her big green eyes could put a smile on anyone's face. She was sweet. I wish I had her looks. I had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked like every wanna-be in the nation. Except my were natural. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want loser?" I asked Puck. He didn't answer. "Nice outfit, Sabrina" Josh said. I like Josh. He alright. I just don't get why he hangs out with Puck. Puck and his group were popular boys. Josh was popular, but not in the Puck way.

I looked down at myself. A short black skirt, long black leggings, black boots and a black shirt, I looked Goth in a way. When did I get like this? Black or white? Skirts? What is happening?

"Um, thanks" I said. "Bree you look good too" Bree smiled shyly. She looked way better than me. Gothic me and cute her.

She was in a white shirt, demi skirt and white leggings; she also had on a pair of white flats.

Opposite... again.

Bree and her white sweet look. Me and my dark clothes and a pretty violent personality. That's why me and Bree get along so well. It was 7th grade when we met. I was all jeans and tee's. She was like me, jeans and tee's. First day. We had all our classes together. We became instate friends. Than we grew. Soon I started loving the color black. It was a color tons of girls at my school shunned. Bree went to white.

Soon it was the new thing. Wear either black or white. All the girls except for a few wore white. A ton of boys went black. It was still a thing. Bree and I were the most popular girls in school. Still are. People told me and Bree we were perfect. Perfect in their minds. I mean Bree and I tried to change colors, to like blue and green. Nothing.

So I became the 'Sour' side and she became the 'Sweet' side as some called it.

People were weird.

Ding.

Bree and I got out on the fourth floor. "What store was it?" I asked.

Bam!

I Hit something soild. Too busy looking at Bree. What I hit grabbed me around the waist. "You okay, Sabrina?" He asked.

Tyler.

I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes, perfect skin, beautiful face, hot body. "Yeah" I said. He let go. "Thanks, sorry about that." I said. "No prob." He said. He winked and walked away. I turned, to look at Bree.

"Oh my gosh!" She said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Puck looking at me weird, than his gaze turned towards Tyler and he glared at him.

What was up with him?

PUCK'S POV

I looked at Grimm. That should have been me. Catching her. Wait was I doing? I hate Grimm. I shook my head and the door closed.

"She is so hot" Jake said. "Who?" I asked. "Duh, Sabrina" He said. There was 10 other people besides me in this group, and every last one of them nodded.

"Grimm?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude, she smokin' hot. Her friend not too bad either." Great now we are going to talk about Grimm and her groupies. She had 10 too. But she always made time for Bree. I don't know but she just did.

"You think they're hot?" I asked. Jake looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Man, are you blind? They are hot. Let me spell that for you. H-O-T!" Jake said. I just rolled my eyes. "Man, where have you been?" Jace asked. "I have been in Ferry Port Landing. Where do you think?" I asked. The elevator dinged and we got out on the fourth floor.

One of Bree's groupies came up. Since Bree and Grimm made 'Sweet' and 'Sour' they each had 10 groupies. Kaari was a total Bree. "What up?" She asked James. Another one in my group. Kaari and James we a thing right now. I thought it was going to last a week. So did everyone else. But they proved us wrong. They've been going out for a few months now.

She kissed him on the check and walked away with him. He already had a date to the prom, right now anyway. Lucky him. We had a month to ask, rent, and freak. Perfect.

"I dib Sabrina" Isaac blurted out. "No way!" Jake yelled. "Screw you, she is all mine" Jace yelled. The whole group started arguing who got Sabrina. Than someone yelled that they dibbed Bree. After 5 minutes of this, "Shut up!" I screamed.

They all silenced.

"Now, first one to ask and she says yes to, gets her. That includes Bree and the others."

"No way, you just want Sabrina all to yourself. We all know you like her!" Jace yelled. Murmurs of agreement rose up.

I walked over to Jace and grabbed his shirt. "You think I like Grimm?" I asked. He nodded but shook his head quickly. I let go of his shirt. "I hate Grimm, got that? Anyone says I like her again is going to answer to my fist" They all nodded. "Good" I said.

They all thought Sabrina was perfect. Perfect in their minds.


	2. Ice Cream Parlor

Chapter 2- Ice Cream Parlor.

"Bree, you have that jacket, in 6 colors" I said as we looked at the jacket through the store window.

"I know, but it is a total different brand, and way cuter"

I had to agree, cheaper, cuter and in style, plus the color was great. When did I get like this? Talking about jackets and colors? Bree glanced down at her watch. "Come on" She said and tugged on my arm.

"What? We just got here. Don't tell me we're leaving"

"No. We are meeting the group"

I sighed. The group were my 10 'Sour' Friends and Bree's 'Sweet' friends.

Mine are; Whitney, AJ, Brighton, Annie, Cattie, Jackie, Ally, Ashley, Hayden, and Dee.

Bree's got Karri, Miranda, Abby, Kelly, Kylee, Hannah, Jessica, Simi, Mackenzie, and Rose.

I looked at my best friend. "Do we have to go?" I asked. But I already knew the answer. "Sorry, B. But yes we do have to go. I mean Hannah has your favorite waiting in the spot." The spot was the ice cream parlor. We weren't those 'Ice cream has calories so I can't eat it' type of people. We were the ones who loved to have fun and party like there's no tomorrow.

We ran to the elevator and I click the button to the second floor. We got in. Soon we heard the ding and we ran out, around JC Pennies and darted in to the parlor. We ran to the back were everyone was.

Sadly I saw Kaari and her boyfriend James, if she saw one that meant more were coming. "Do I have to go in?" I asked. Jackie waved for us to come over.

"Yep, they've seen us"

I rolled my eyes. "B, come on. Hannah has your favorite like I said before." I looked over at Hannah, black hair green eyes girl and saw her with 2 extra cups of ice cream. I knew who they were for. Bree and me. One was Cookie Dough, Bree. And the other is Cookies n' Cream. My favorite. We walked over and I slid into a seat. I glanced at James.

"Where's your master, dog?" I asked.

"'Brina give him a break he is so not a dog" Kaari complained.

"I don't know Grimm" James growled.

See? Dog!

James and I started glaring at each other from across the table. "James, chill" Kaari wined. Annoying little chick. "James!" Someone barked. I looked over at the person. Great…

Bree slid my cup over. Puck and his groupies walked in and crowed around our table. "James, dude. You went here and didn't tell us?" Jace asked. Jake walked a little closer to me. If he was thinking what I am thinking, he's dead.

AJ walked over to Puck. "Scram" She whispered. It was dark sounding, and everyone in this café, by us knew that if you mess with AJ your life will suck.

"Nah, AJ. I think will stay here for awhile."

"Well your 'Awhile' will only last about to more seconds. Get out or I'll pound your face in."

"You think your threats are going to scare me? Cause I can make your life miserable to-"

"Puck!" Bree cut him off. She knew the secret. She knew exactly what Puck was going to say. 'Miserable till eternity, I am Puck the trickster king' and when he says those lines usually his wings pop out and our cover is blow.

"Yes Bree?" Puck asked, straining his voice to be polite. "Why don't you stay for awhile? It'll be fun… Right" She nodded towards Kaari and me to back her up. Why me!

"Yeah, totally, grab a cup of ice cream and chill" Kaari gushed. "Grimm?" Puck asked amusment in his voice. AJ stared at me in horror so did everyone else. Bree looked down right scared. My head would explode before I ask Puck to stay!

"Yeah. Whatever." I mumbled.

"What's that?" Puck asked a sly smile on his face. "Sure" I said, not really any louder than the first. Puck cupped his hand to his ear. "What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF!" I screamed. "STAY! Do whatever." Puck opened his mouth to say something and I jumped up and I was in front of him in a second.

"If you say something else Puck besides 'thanks' you will be in the emergency room for a mouth, if your lucky." I glared at him. Screw him. "Yeah sure. Whatever Grimm." I caught something in his eyes. What was it? Was he scared? No way. Hurt? Ugh! Stupid fairy boy!

PUCK'S POV

I glared at Grimm. She thinks she's all that. No way. I can't belive me crew is fighting over her!

My group sat down at the chairs around the tables. There was only one left. I groaned and sat down by the sour girl herself, Grimm. Jace and Jake glared at me from across the table. Screw them! They're the ones who left the seat open.

Sabrina glanced over at me with disgust and took a bite from her cup of ice cream. Yay me. "So…" Bree started. Man she was trying to keep this going so Grimm won't boil over.

The table started talking about prom. Grimm or I were joining this. I mean she was okay with these kind of things… I think. But she hates this one. Homecoming.

Everyone knows it will be Bree Grimm and Emily Watson for the nominees. Emily Watson was the captain of the cheerleaders. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She would be the top if it wasn't for Bree and Grimm.

They all probably share top rank. But Bree and Grimm don't want it. The only reason Bree even will except the crown is because if she wins she can rub it in Emily's face and than we know what she'll do. She'll break the staff, stomp on the crown and say, 'Screw you Emily!'

I would pay big money to see that. Grimm on the other hand would kill anyone and every one who voted for her. But that's probably why she will be nominated.

"Sister!" Someone screamed. Grimm put her head on the table. "Oh no!" Bree hid her face. But there was no way you can hide once she sees you.

"Sabrina Grimm! What the heck is wrong with you?" And there was the other 'Oh no' Bree put her head down as well.

Two young girls walked in. They were about 14 years old and knew how to get a ride. One had dark hair and had a big grin on her face. The other had brown hair and a dark look.

The dark look one had black skinny jeans and a white top. The dark haired girl had on dark blue jeans, black boots and a black top.

The two girls approached. I kept my head down.

Please don't notice me. Please.

"Puck" dark haired girl said. "Bree, Sabrina" Sabrina looked up. "Daphne"

"Oh so I can't be named?" the one with Daphne asked. "Red" Bree sighed lifting her head from the table.

Daphne Grimm and the famous Everafter, Little Red Ridding Hood, aka Red.

"Marshmallow, do you really have to be here?" I asked. She shot me a look. Sister of Glaring Grimm, what do I expect?

"No" Red growled. "Leave" Sabrina shot a look that could kill. "Nah, sis. I think we'll stay for awhile." Daphne smirked.

"Get out of here or I'll toss you out myself" Bree said. See the two girl had a way with rolling, bother Sabrina and have fun. They also took up bothering Bree as well. "Free country, Bree. Or will I have to bring back Kitty?" Kitty meant two people, Red's psycho pet Jabberwocky.

I mean she can call up another one you know? All she has to do is snatch the ring from Jake which she has down 6 times. Or she snatches it from the new mirror, Preston. I mean, I don' t know how she does it. Granny has the only key to the door with Preston. And she pulled this of 8 times.

Than there is Kitty. Red's 'Older Sister' See Red looked everywhere for any trace of her family. Any trace. Than she found it. Her something great Cousin, Kitty. Red told Kitty she was a cousin. Soon the two girls connected and became 'Sisters' than Red told the secret. Kitty was thrilled.

Kitty is 18 and can beat up anyone you put her up against. The only time she had problems was with Sabrina and Bree. Kitty is tight with them but more with Daphna and Red. Plus the girl goes to a college in New York and is only a phone call away.

"Oh I am so scared. Like Kitty Tacy scares me." Bree laughed. "Want me to tell her that?" Red asked. "Okay either you leave or Daphne Grimm I might just ship you off to Colorado." Grimm threatened. We all knew she would do it. She would send Daphne to go live with her folks and Basil in Colorado Springs. Henry joined the Air Force and moved there to teach at the Air Force Academy. Daphne glared at Grimm. "You wouldn't" "Try me." Grimm smiled, she knew she won. "B, let's beat this joint. Boring" Bree said and yawned. Grimm and Bree got up, walked past the two girls, tossed their ice cream and walked out.

"Let's beat it" Jace said. I nodded and we walked out. Everyone did.

**I hope you guys like it! SLChick**


	3. Note in my locker!

**Ok sorry it took me so long. I got writer's block! But it's better now! =)**

**Chapter 3- Note in my locker?**

**SABRINA'S POV**

We walked out. "I can't stand my sister. Why does she bug me?" I asked. Sure I love my sister. I mean I was in a foster home for a descent chunk of my life. Than I went strait in to the fairy tale business. I just don't get it. She and Red are the most popular girls for their age because Daphne and Red are my sisters.

Well Red for the most part.

"I don't know B" She said as we exited the mall. I was so not in the mood. "I might just end up locking her in the Mirror."

"Sorry B, Got to go. See you tomorrow." Bree waved me off as she headed towards her purple slug bug. I sighed and unlocked the door to my black Prius. I am not looking forward to tomorrow…

LATER

Beep.

Beep.

I groaned and slammed my hand on the clock. I got up slowly and rubbed my head. Gosh dang it! It hurts. I stumbled over to my desk to grab my hairbrush. Daphne walked in and turned on the light. "Ah" I screamed and covered my eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby" Daphne yelled. I uncovered my eyes and glared at the girl. I walked out and to the bathroom. "OUT!" I screamed. I was not in a good mood.

"My turn GRIMM" Puck screamed back. "Ugh! You take forever!" I groaned and walked back into the bedroom. I still shared with Daphne. She was changed already. Her black pants and green top. "Sister chill"

"I can't my head kills"

Daphne tossed me a bottle of IB prop hen. "Take it so you'll shut up"

I glared but smiled. Sweet sister of mine. I took out two and swallowed them. I walked to the desk and threw my books ino my bag. Than I walked out. "GET OUT!" I screamed. The door opened and there was Puck. His tan body, perfect 6 pack and only had a towel on...

Ew me.

"It's all your Ugly" He said and walked to his bedroom. I walked in, shut the bathroom door and sighed. What was up with me?

LATER

I pulled in to the school parking lot. Black skinny jeans, a gray top and my hair down. Like usual. Bree ran over to the car. "Get out!"

I opened my door, slammed it shut and clicked the 'lock' button.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tyler is looking for someone" She said. "Who?" I was worried.

"Ugh Sabrina, did you fall on your head this morning?"

I shook my head.

"What did Puck do? Oh I'm going to kil him!"

"Bree chill. What did you want to tell me?"

"Tyler is looking for you!" She squealed. "Ohmigosh!" I said and we talked all the way into the building. We walked to my locker. Bree pulled out her phone, "Kk, I'll be back in a moment. Jessy is freaking"

She ran off.

I opened my locker. A pink piece of paper fluttered down. I scooped it up as he walked up. "Hey 'Brina" He said. "Hi, Tyler" I said. I hoped my face wasn't red.

"So, um... I was wondering if you want to come with me and some kids from school to this party. Um, Emily Watson's. Bree can come too."

I smiled.

"Sure"

"Cause if you don't... Wait what did you say?" He asked. "I said, sure. Come by at 7?"

"Sure. See ya Brina" He walked off. I smiled. Bree slugged me in the shoulder. "What does the note say?" I slipped it in my back pocket. "What note?" I asked, trying to act innocent. She rolled her eyes and snatched the note.

"'I'll see you at Emily's? Meet me by the punch?' That makes no sense" Bree said. I looked at the note. It read just that.

"There is a party at Emily's. Tyler invited me and you. Um... I don't think this is Tyler. Cause as I said he asked me."

"Oh! A Mystery boy!" Bree gushed. "Oh shut up Bree!" I said. the bell rang and we ran to class.

**PUCK'S POV**

The bell rang and I walked to my locker. I hated school. Grimm and Bree everywhere. They had all the same classes, which meant I had all the same classes! I wish the old woman would just kill me. It would beat spending so much time with Grimm.

I turned the nob to the last number and swung it open. A pink piece of paper was sitting in my locker. I picked it up and read it: I'll see you at Emily's. Meet me by the punch.

What the he- I cursed. Emily Watson's stupid party was tonight! Great. I sighed and stuffed the note in my pocket, slammed the locker shut and walked to my car.

LATER...

I banged my fists on the bathroom door, "GRIMM ITS BEEN A FOREVER!" I yelled. Grimm was going to hog up all the hot water. I leaned against the door, thinking. I didn't hear the water shut off. The door opened and I fell over on Grimm.

"Puck!" She screamed. She was in the shortest towel I've ever seen. Our lips inches apart.

"oh, you know you like it Grimm! Just admit."

She pushed me off, her face bright red. Ha VICTORY!

"Puss face" She sneered. "UGLY" I yelled. We sat on the bathroom floor glaring at each other. If only the towel... Ew on me.

"Get out so I can shower." She got up and walked past me. Her perfect tanned body, those eyes, those... EW ME! I shut the door and sighed. What was wrong with me?

LATER...

I sat on my 'bed' and my phone started ringing. I picked it up. Emily? I answered. "Hey" I said. "Hi Puck" She said. She was pretty hot and she did love to bug Sabrina...

"So, Puck, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for my party?" She was asking me out? Oh, this will bugged Sabrina. Plus I kind-of like Emily.

"Cool" I said. "Okay. So come I guess at 7" She said.

"Hey, um do you need help setting up?"

"Sure, um come over at 6:30"

I looked at my phone clock. "It's 6:20 so I'll just head over now" I said. "Kay!" She gushed. "See ya" And I hung up. I was in a tight black tee and jeans. Whatever. I grabbed my keys off the tramp and walked out.

AT EMILY'S

I pulled up in her driveway. She had a sweet crib. A big house. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Emily was there in less than a minute. "Hi Puck" She said. She looked great! Her black hair curled around her shoulders. She looked great! Wait did I already say that?

"Hey" I said.

"Come on, the party is in the back."

We walked through the house I didn't pay attention to anything except Emily. She pushed open the back door and I saw it. A DJ booth was set up to the far right. A wooden dance floor was in the middle. Refreshments were on the other side.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. She pointed to a few big boxes. "Can you help me hang some lights?"

I nodded. We grabbed the first box and walked across the dance floor to this hedge maze. "To light the way" She said.

There were already hooks so we just had to string them. They hedges we a little bit taller than me. She pulled out a string and tired to reach the hook. She couldn't.

I walked over and took her hands and helped her. Than I sudden urge to kiss her. I looked down, she smiled up at me, "Thanks" I smiled back, "No prob." I leaned down, she leaned up.

A image of when I kissed Sabrina back when we were 11 flashed threw my head. Why was I thinking of her? Emily is way hotter. I hesitated for a minute, but I kissed her anyway. I dropped the lights and pulled her closer, she pulled me closer.

**Comment Please! =)**


	4. PArty at Emily's

**KAY GUYS I"M UPDATED SEE WHAT HAPPENS?**

**Chapter 4- Party at Emily's**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I changed right after I got out of the shower.

Nervous.

Daphne knocked on the door and walked in. "Do you know where Puck went?"

I shrugged. "Well I suppose Emily's"

"Emily Watson? You hate that chick"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I don't go to her parties"

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"But Puck shouldn't have gone till 7" I said.

"Well he's gone. Probably smoothing her."

I couldn't help not feeling a little jealous…

Wait a minute!

I HATE HIM!

Proven fact.

I shrugged and pulled on my black boots. He'll be here any minute…

"So who are you all dress up for?" I had on a black tank with beading down the middle, gray skinny jeans, black heels, and… heck me.

"Tyler." I said.

"Awe, I see" Red said, walking in. "Is he that cute boy at the door?"

"At the door?" I jumped up and ran to the door and swung it open. There was Tyler.

"Wow" He said. "Thanks" I replied.

"Um… So you ready to go?"

I nodded. He held out his arm and I took it. We walked out to his black hummer. He opened the door. "Hop in" I jumped in, smiling. This is perfect. He hopped in, shut the door and buckled up. I shut the door and buckled up. We drove off.

LATER…

He parked down the street, Emily's was packed. We got out and walked up the ways to Emily's backyard. I had to meet by the punch…

We walked into the backyard. Bree ran up to me with Josh. "You like it B?" She turned around. I totally liked it.

"Love it Bree, now if you excuse me…"

Tyler and I walked off. 'Cooler Than Me' was playing. We walked over to the hedges.

"You've got to admit she did do a good job" Tyler said.

"Definitely" I smiled.

We walked throw the hedges hand in hand just...

Talking.

"Okay, what's your favorite color? And don't say black, cause it's a shade."

"Well I like Navy and um… green." I answered.

I don't know why I said green. Maybe because of the grass, or the forest… A image of Puck in his green hoodie was in my mind. Green was his favorite color….

UGH!

"Okay what's yours?" I asked.

"Orange"

"Orange?" That was a weird answer.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I just like it"

I nodded. Like me and green. We walked out of the hedges. "I'll grab us some punch" he said and walked off.

Bree ran up to me. "Hey aren't you supposed to be with Josh?" I asked.

"Josh grabbed me some punch and I told him I'd be by you so chill. I'm only bugging you cause what are you going to do? That note said 'Meet me by the punch bowl.' SO?" Bree asked.

"Bree, I don't know."

Tyler and Josh came over two cups of punch in there hands, Tyler handed me a cup and Josh handed one to Bree. "A toast for this party, best yet" Bree said. We clicked the plastic cups and took a big gulp.

Bree and I started coughing and gagging. The boys spit all the punch on the grass behind them and knocked our cups out of our hands.

"What the he-" Josh stopped short and looked at Bree. "You okay?"

She was bending over. "Who spiked the punch?" She asked. We shrugged. "If you're going to spike it don't put other crap in there!" I cursed.

"Sabrina are you okay? Do you need me to go in the house and grab you a cup of water?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. "Dude, I'll come with you for Bree." Josh said and the two ran off.

I saw Emily grab a cup of punch take a sip than chuck her cup on the ground. I couldn't see who was by her with all the people in the way.

Whoever spiked the punch was an idiot!

Then I saw who she was with. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was Puck!

OH MY GOSH!

**PUCK'S POV**

I was probably smiling like an idiot when people arrived. Emily and I were having a ball! We just talked and listened to music.

She wasn't that preppy girl I thought. She was pretty neat. After everyone came we just walked through the hedges, smiling and kissing.

"Puck, let's grab a some punch." She said. So we walked over. I grabbed a cup so did she. We took a sip and spit it right out and threw our cups to the ground.

"Who spiked the punch?" Emily asked.

"It always happens. But who the heck put this in there?"

I looked at the powder that came to the top of the cup. That could cause some serious damage if someone drank the whole cup. More if they had more than a cup…

I shuddered at the thought. I smiled weirdly at Emily and kissed her, again. "Let's go dump this crap." Emily smiled as if she won the lottery. We each took a side of the punch bowl and walked into the house. We took it over to the sink and poured it in.

Nasty.

We dropped the bowl on the counter and walked outside. We could already see the effects the punch was having. "Hey Emily. Puck" Tyler said as he and Josh walked up to us.

"Hey, do you like the party?"

"Yeah, um can I grab some water? Sabrina and Bree took a big gulp of the punch." Josh said. Emily nodded and the 2 walked in. I looked at out the party. People woozy and drunk. Idiots.

Sane people would have spit the punch out, but most don't. I rolled my eyes and we walked down. I saw Grimm and Bree talking where the punch bowl used to be. She was looking for someone.

DID SHE PUT THAT NOT IN MY LOCKER? FREAK…

That was mean of me. She was Grimm, my real first kiss. (Anything with my stalker Moth doesn't count!) She was my first… Nah, she probably did it to trick me.

"Hey babe?" I asked Emily as we walked back to the party. "Yeah?" She asked. "I'm going to talk to Grimm. I think she put something in my locker by mistake. I'll be right back." She pouted a little. So I fixed it with a kiss.

"Fine. But please hurry. Or in 3 minutes I'm coming over."

I nodded and made my way to Grimm. I made it over. "Did you?" She whispered at me.

"Me what? But did you?" I asked.

"We'll say it at the same time" She sighed.

"Did you put that note in my locker?" We both stared at each other.

"What note? I thought you… AGH!" We groaned.

"So you didn't?" She asked. I nodded, she sighed in relief.

"Both you have to swear on something" I said. "What?" She asked. Bree leaned in too. "You can't tell Daphne or Red a single detail. If they hear about one of these notes or both WE ARE D-E-A-D"

"But I'd never…"

"It'll slip out of your mouth. One, you can never stand lying to her and two if you get mad you might just boil over. Like what you did with the, you know… The future thing." She looked at me in horror.

"What thing in the future? You told me you went and stuff but what is he talking about?" Bree asked.

See Bree is just like Red and Daphne, she thinks we belong together, soul mates.

"Well in the future, I saw that me and Puck we married…"

Bree squealed in delight. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up Bree!" We both hissed. Bree was smiling like a idiot. Emily walked over.

"Hey Sabrina, Bree" She said as she got to me. I put my around her and smiled. Bree and Grimm just stared.

"Do you guys like the party?" She asked. Bree snapped out of trance.

"Totally! Awesome party Em!" She was taking this far, but that's what they do. Pretend to be best of friends.

"Thanks B. 'Brina?" Emily asked. She came back really slowly.

"Yeah, Em. Perfect party, your going to win Homecoming queen _for sure."_ Grimm smiled wickedly. What the freak?

"Yeah, well B and I will probably go to the polls cause I know how much you don't want it, besides your not even in the race!" Emily smiled.

Sabrina grabbed Emily's wrist, "Follow me" She smiled, Tyler and Josh ran over with water. "Here Sabrina" He smiled and handed her the cup. "Thanks Tyler, I'll be right back. I just have to ask the DJ something" The three girls ran over to the DJ booth.

Josh, Tyler and I stood in complete silence.

I saw Grimm ask the DJ something. He cut the music and gave a microphone to Grimm. She smiled and took it. The crowed rose up with complaites. Grimm held up her hand and they became silent.

"Okay, hey who excided for Homecoming?" She asked. There were some loud cheers that soon died out.

"Well, people of Ferry port Landing High. I, Sabrina Grimm will be competing for the crown with my two best friends, Bree and Emily! Is that okay with you guys?" She turned to the girls.

Bree took the microphone. "You know it 'Brina! What about you Em?" Bree handed the microphone to the shocked Emily. She forced a smile and took the microphone.

"Sure, 'Brina. A little completion won't be bad." Emily gave the DJ back the microphone and walked over to us. Grimm and Bree were smiling victorious.

"See you in the polls" Grimm said and her and Tyler walked off to dance. "Bye, Em!" Bree said and her and Josh took off to the hedge maze.

"Skrew them. There doing this to skrew me up" Emily said.

"Yeah, Grimm likes to do those things" I said.

Emily smiled up at me. "I know. But let's just put this off till Monday. It's a Friday night and I want to party!" She kissed me lightly and we walked to the dance floor.

**HA! Comment please!**


	5. Serious

**Readers : BRIAR ROSE IS ALIVE! Ok… Continue.**

**Chapter 5- SERIOUS?**

**SABRINA' S POV**

Monday morning, something started tickling my forehead and my face. I swung my hand and hit nothing. I shot up and a big hairy spider came down and landed on my lap.

I screamed in shock. I flipped the covers off me and Daphne, she tumbled out of the bed. I jumped down.

"What was that for?" Daphne asked rubbing her head, getting up. "Spider, the size of a shoe, at least," I said.

Daphne jumped up on the bed. "WHERE!" She yelled. I thought she got over that fear of spiders.

I grabbed the stick I kept by my bed to whack Puck if I caught him in the act (which has happened 6 times!). I started whacking the blanket of the ground. Puck walked in and saw what I was doing.

"Don't kill Bob!" He yelled and raced over and scooped up the spider, which had just crawled in to sight.

"PUCK!" I screamed.

"Uh Oh" He ran out. Now I know we're 17 going on 18 and guess what? I can do whatever I want so shut it. I chased him down the stairs.

"D-E-A-D!" I screeched.

"Yeah right Ugly" He called. We got to the bottom and I tackled him to the ground.

"You ugly, puss covered baby." I growled.

"Whoa, Sabrina" He said.

"And another thing, I'm Sabrina not Grimm… Wait did you just call me Sabrina?" I asked.

"No" He waved me off. Our faces were inches apart I wanted so bad to kiss him…

EW no! I have Tyler and he has Emily.

I have Tyler.

I have Tyler…

"You did, you called me Sabrina" I said.

"Heck no Ugly. Get off me!" He pushed me off and we got up.

"You called me Sabrina" I continued.

"Ugly for the last time. No I didn't"

"Yeah you did Puck" I pressed. '

"Nope."

"Yep"

"No I didn't Sabri- Grimm" He caught himself.

"You just did it there!" I yelled.

We sat down in the kitchen. Granny put a plate in front of each of us and put black pancakes on our plates. Green glop was poured on top. I pushed it away. I can't eat that! I got up and called Bree.

"Bree can you-?"

"Weird food and no coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Meet me at Briar's ASAP!" I hung up. I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door to my car and took off.

LATER…

I pulled up to the Sacred Grounds.

Bree ran over with my favorite, Carmel Latte.

She swung open the door, handed me the latte and slammed the door shut. "How much?" I asked as we headed off.

"Briar said it was on the house for both of us." Thank you Aunt Briar!

"So what did you do on Saturday?" She asked.

"I had to take Red and Daphne around town." I sighed.

"No date? Shame," Bree said. We talked and drank our coffee till I pulled in the school's parking lot. We got out, I locked the door and We walked in, ditching our empty coffee cups in the car.

Hey, it is a 20 minute drive. We walked into first right as the bell rang. We slid in to our usual back row seats.

"So wait, your going to do it?" AJ asked me from my right. The teacher wasn't hear yet.

"You know it."

"Freak! NO way, you're running. Brighton is so not going to believe."

Sometimes I don't think AJ is a sour.

Moment: That one.

I looked at the chalk board. Ms. Hilton stumbled in. "Hello class" She said. She put her bag on her desk and her coat was over it. She walked to the front. In English and reading we were weeks ahead of everyone else. So pretty much she let us talk most of the time.

"Okay class, the school board asked me to show this" She showed us a card bored box. "Please enter who you think should be queen. King ballets go in this one." She put down the queen box, which was pink and had a yellow crown on the front. The boys was basic black.

She set them on the table up front, walked over shut the door and walked back to her desk. "Enjoy free time!" She called. Then we went to talking.

"Oh by the way, 2 votes per person, the ballots are by the boxes." Ms. Hilton said.

Kids scrambled up. From what I saw I saw, _Emily Watson. __Sabrina Grimm. __Bree Smith._

Were written on a ton of cards. Bree put down in purple pen, _Sabrina Grimm. Bree Smith._ I put her and my name down and we dropped it in the ballot box.

We all know you can vote for the same person twice. On the king paper I put down _Tyler Jensen. _Twice. But a lot had Puck's name on there. Oh man if that happens I'll…

I shuddered a little at the thought. The homecoming queen and king HAD to kiss each other. Whether they have a date or not. Which SUCKS! Prom was 3 weeks away. The finalist would be announced next Monday and the queen at the dance…

Bree wrote in her purple pen, a name twice. I walked back to my desk and slumped in my chair. "'Brina, guess who I want to win?" Bree asked.

"If he does, I'll jump off the stage and break my leg" I said. She looked at me confused. "Who do you mean? Puck or Tyler" "Puck of Couse" I lied. I really didn't know who I met. But I was sure it wasn't Puck…

**PUCK'S POV**

"Let's ditch" Emily said after lunch. "Sure" I ditched all the time so no big deal. We were in my car. Grimm can live without me.

I drove away from the school. I kept driving till I was at the edge of the forest.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked. "Sure thing" Emily said. We walked hand and hand farther and farther into the woods. We found the perfect spot deep in the woods with a great view. We sat down on a old log and chilled.

"So, what is the connection with you and Sabrina?" Emily asked.

"Grimm? Nothing?"

"Puck, I'm not blind, at the party she saw us together she looked like she was a little jealous. So how do you know her?"

"Well, um, I've known her family for a long time." True fact ever since I moved here, known the Grimms.

"Is that the truth, I thought you've gone out with her or something"

"You thought me and Grimm dated?" Oh wow. "No, she hated me the first second we met."

"What did you do?"

"Oh I tried to push her in a pool with her hands tied." I said matter-of-factly.

"No way" Emily said.

"Yep, I've made my life pranking Grimm. It's really fun. Also I've taken up pranking her little sister, Marshmallow. I mean Daphne" I said.

"Nice, she's lucky" Emily sighed.

"What? Me pranking her? Em, if you saw what I did you wouldn't think it was so lucky"

"No, Silly" Emily said. "I mean, having a younger sister. I have two perfect goodie goodies and 3 older brothers. It sucks!"

"Oh" my face lowered.

"Yeah, but don't worry" She smiled at me.

I leaned in, she did too. We kissed. I pulled her close and she pulled me closer. This was great. But I should have known my luck sucks! Something dug itself into my shoulder; I released Emily and pulled out the bloody arrow.

"What the F-" I put my hand to her mouth and looked at her with eyes that probably yelled, _Shut Up!_

I heard the string of a bow being released and I shoved Emily to the ground. 7 Trolls landed on the ground from the tree tops. Emily screamed in panic and we scrambled up. I put Emily behind my back.

"Give us Sabrina" One of the trolls hissed.

"Sabrina isn't here idiots!" I yelled.

"Duh she is! Give us the girl behind your back!" Another one growled.

Emily gasped.

The trolls clsed in on us. I scooped up Emily, my wings popped out and we soared through the air...

Emily screamed.

"Chill, it's just me." I cooed. She looked at me. "What are you?" She demanded. Now I could either lie or tell her the truth and…

"Okay, well you know the Brothers Grimm?" I asked as we landed in the empty parking lot.

"Sure"

"Well what they wrote is true. See Grimm, is related to them, and I well I am a fairy tale character. We prefer to call ourselves Everafter," And that's when I told Emily everything.

I answered her questions as we drove back to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and Bree and Grimm ran up. School was out.

"Where the…" Bree stopped and saw my bloody shoulder. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by trolls" I explained. Grimm glared at me.

"Thanks, Puss Face, what did you tell your friend over there?" She jerked her head towards Emily.

"I know, that you are a…" Emily started.

"She's knows Grimm" I growled. Grimm raised her fist, but Bree grabbed her wrist and yanked it down.

"Forgetful Dust?" She asked. Grimm nodded and took a handful of dust from a brown bag in her pocket. She leaned into the car and blew the crap on Emily's face.

"What the…" Her expression went blank.

"You had a wonderful time with Puck" Grimm said. "You hate Sabrina and Bree for being in the Home coming contest"

"Yeah I do" Emily said absent mindly.

"You hope you win" Emily nodded.

"Nice Grimm" I said. She smiled. "I just wished I could have said some other things…" I looked up at Grimm. She smiled. I really hoped she would be safe…

Too late…

"What the-" Someone yelled. The 7 trolls for the park landed on my car hood and shoot a arrow at Grimm's heart…

**HAHAHA! A perfect way to say Happy Birthday to me! Wonder what's going to happen... Read to find out... P.S If you like this one, you might like "The Others" by me. It has a lot of Puckbrina too! =)**


	6. I'm Dead

Chapter 6- I'm dead

PUCK'S POV

I was about to jump in the way but I was too late.

The arrow pierced and she fell to the floor with an ear piercing scream.

The trolls smiled and ran off.

My wings popped out but Bree snapped. "GET HER OUT YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

I looked down at Grimm. White foam was oozing out of her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body was shaking. Her face was death pale; I could barely hear her breathing. I scooped her up and flew home.

As soon as I got in the air Sabrina started screaming, "NO! Get away! No!" She started pushing me away, her eyes were still rolled back, foam was there but the shaking stopped. That was good, wasn't it?

"Sabrina, it's me Puck" I cooed. "No! Let go! Leave! No" She yelled. She hit my hard in the face. I almost dropped her.

Almost.

I held her tighter. The foam had stopped. "No!" Sabrina yelled and started sobbing.

"Take me! You want me! No DON'T" She yelled, tears ran down. Her eyes came back.

I landed on the ground in front of the house. "No! Don't Burn...AHH" Sabrina kicked, screamed and hit me with all her might.

"Let me GO!" She demanded. "I might be able... I might... Don't tease her! Don't! Kill me, oh please kill me"

Tears poured out of her face, "Don't hurt Daphne, you-" I covered her mouth with my hand and started running to the door.

Sabrina bit as hard as she could on my palm. I pulled in back in pain. My whole palm was bleeding.

"What the heck GRIMM" I yelled.

"Shut up! You can't..." She yelled looking at me. Than her head snapped to the right, looking at something.

"No" She whispered.

"NO!" She screamed. Tears poured down her face hard. She tried to break my bounds. "Not him. NO! Kill me, no him don't" She yelled in rage.

She looked like she was going to be sick.

I ran into the house before she could freak anymore.

"Granny!" I yelled.

"Jake, Briar!"

"No, it's not true, lies! All lies!" Sabrina said, her voice was full of denial.

Granny, Jake and Briar ran to me. They stopped short of us.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK! GET OVER HERE AND BLOODLY HELP! NOT STAND THERE LIKE IDOITS!" I yelled.

Wait, did I just scream 'Bloody'? Twice? Grimm see what you do.

"Put her on the couch, I'll grab some supplies, but what happened?" Granny asked. I told the tale, fast.

"Oh dear" Granny said.

"Jake, go to Preston, tell him... Well you know." Jake rushed off. Briar and Grammy went into full nurse mood.

"No, OW, OW!" Sabrina screamed as they touched her. She hit her arms wildly on herself as if she was...

On fire?

What was she seeing?

Red, Daphne and Bree walked in. They looked bad. "Everyone's memory is wiped." Red informed. Bree and Daphne ran over to me, because Briar and Granny had pushed them away from Sabrina.

"What is...?" I answered Bree before she could finish.

"I don't know"

"Tell us what happened," Red said. I sighed and told the tale. In my head thoughts raced around. Who was him? Why did Sabrina freak and yell 'No not him'? What was she seeing? Is she...

Sabrina screamed and knocked over something with her foot. Jake raced down with a bottle.

"He said, this might do but the poison is too strong." He handed the bottle to Granny and grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.

"What?" I demanded.

"You were around her the longest Puck. Don't you know? The poison in her is air born. No one can leave till she is better. And Puck, the foam on your arm and the bite from Sabrina has infected you. You might end up with what she has." He threw me in Preston's room.

"What?" I asked.

"Puck, you can't leave" and with that he locked me in the room with Preston.

I screamed in rage. I looked at my palm... healed. I touched my mouth; foam dripped a little out of the corner of my mouth.

Oh no! I looked around the room, it went round and round and round.

Than everything went black.

**SABRINA'S POV**

The arrow hit above my heart. I fell to the floor in pain. Everything went back…

The next thing I knew I was in a dark room. Pitch black. I tried to move my hands. They were held steadily by a troll. I kicked my leg behind me, the troll just laughed. I glared at the sound. My shoulder pain was gone. Lights clicked on.

I saw Granny, Red, Daphne, Jake, Briar, Canis, my parents and little Basil tied up. Basil had blood dripping from his temples, his eyes were shut and he was leaning on the bounds that wrapped around him. Canis had the same problem.

Grief hit me as if I got hit with a bunch of bricks. They were dead.

"No! Get away! No!"

I tried to break the hold the troll had. He just laughed.

"No! Let go! Leave! No!"

I squirmed. Another troll walked into the light. He was ripped and could easily kill someone. He walked over to Granny. He pulled out a knife, "Tell us where it is" He ordered.

"I don't know, what do you want?" I asked.

"Going like that Hun?" He stabbed the knife in Granny's heart. She screamed in pain but it died short.

"No!" I yelled, tears ran down my face. He walked over and stabbed the knife in my father's head and my mother's heart. I tried to swing my fist up.

"Take me! You want me! No DON'T" He snapped his fingers and a fire appeared. He took Red's chair and chucked it in the fire. She screamed. She tried to move and squirm to stop the fire. The screams started to die.

"No! Don't Burn...AHH" I yelled. He picked up Daphne's chair and threatened to throw it in.

"Tell us"

"Let me GO!" I yelled tears welled down my face. Daphne and Red screamed. Red was still alive. The troll hung Daphne's head over the fire. He teased her.

"Should I throw her in?"

"I might be able... I might... Don't tease her! Don't! Kill me, oh please kill me"

He about threw her chair in.

About.

"Don't hurt Daphne, you-" The troll hands coved my mouth. He threw her chair in. She screamed.

I bit as hard as I could on the troll's hand. The troll pulled his hand back in pain.

"What the heck GRIMM" He yelled, he sounded like Puck.

"Shut up! You can't..."

I snapped my head to hear the screams of my aunt Briar. He had already gotten Jake. The troll killed her quick.

All was left was Puck. He advanced towards him.

"No" I whispered.

"NO!" I pulled hard against the troll holding me.

He wouldn't budge. "Is he your boyfriend?" The ripped troll asked. "Maybe I'll kill him slow."

"Not him. NO! Kill me, no him don't"

Puck looked at me. His pink wings popped out. He broke his bounds and flew at me. The troll snatched at his wings his lighting reflexes and pulled them off. Puck fell to the floor, out cold. The troll smiled. He took the knife and started cutting his arms… legs…

I was going to be sick.

Tears poured down my face. After minutes of watching this he stabbed his heart

. Maybe he was alive but not anymore.

"Well? Tell us? We know you know" The troll pushed. I was so sad and pissed, I glared.

"No, it's not true, lies! All lies!" I said.

"Fine, than die" The troll snapped his fingers. The one holding me lifted me high and walked over to the fire. I saw the ashes of…

"Last chance," The ripped troll purred.

"Never" I said.

Than he threw me in. No bounds were on me. As soon as I was thrown in my legs broke. The fire attacked. Licking my skin. It was so hot it was cold. I screamed in pain and started hitting the flames. They just got bigger. I tried to put out the flames but it was no good.

I screamed one more time and everything went black…


	7. Am I Crazed?

**HAHA! I'm Getting these up faster! Guys Please comment. PLEASE! I'm on my knees... (Looks down.) Oh (gets on knees) I'm on my knees! Please! **

**JK! Anyway here ya go! **

**Chapter 7- Am I crazed?**

**PUCK'S POV**

It's been months.

Or well that's what it feels like.

Seconds turn to minutes...

Minutes turn into hours...

Hours turn into days...

Days turn into months...

Months turn years…

Preston told me I'm being over-dramatic. Then I ran into the mirror and about strangled him. Now he won't talk or come out.

Fine with me. He knows he shouldn't show his face over I might…

I ran to the door and turned the knob.

Locked.

I banged and started hollering, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" My powers won't work. I was stuck. Daphne ran up the stairs and banged on the other side. "No way!" Then ran back down them.

I screamed in anger.

"They won't let you out if you keep going on like that" Preston said, not letting his face show on the mirror's surface. I glared.

"COME ON! I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR MONTHS!"

"No you haven't only 6 days. It's Sunday." Preston said, matter-of-factly.

"Shut up before I decide to strangle you" I growled.

Preston didn't reply.

Yeah that's right. I walked to the middle of the room and lay down.

I'm not crazed. No, I'm sick. Yeah sick…

Oh crap. That's what crazy people say…

But I'm not. True fact.

I'm just poisoned.

Sick in the head.

Anything but crazed.

I refuse to say it. Now I will refuse to think it. Nope not going to.

Nope…

Nope…

"AHHHHHH" I screamed. "GET ME OUT!"

The door opened. Jake and Granny walked in and shut the door.

"Puck," Jake said. "We think we might have found the cure, but you need to be calm."

I nodded. But I had a different plan. As soon as I got a chance, I'm running. Yep.

The door opened again and Briar and Daphne pushed in Sabri-

I mean Grimm.

She looked way worst. She had a crazed look to her eyes. Her hands were shaking. She looked in physical pain. My thoughts of escape stopped. I got up, walked over, and looked at her.

"You Ok?" I asked. That must have freaked her out bad.

"No! You already took everything! What more do you want?

" She hit my dead in the face. I stumbled back.

"You little-"

I was about to punch her when Jake grabbed my wrist and snapped on some silver handcuffs on my left wrist. He snapped the other end to Grimm's right. Probably so she can't hit.

"What the heck! GET AWAY!" Sabrina screamed and hit Jake dead in the face.

"You already killed them! What is it? Think it's funny? I WILL NOT relive it!" She screamed, tears ran down her face.

"What the…"

She turned and glared at me, "One move goblin and I swear I'll strangle you with on hand."

Wait did she think I was a goblin? Hun? On the bright side at least I'm not as crazy as her. But still…

Granny, Jake, Briar, and Daphne just started at Gri-

Sabri-

Grimm.

"You think were goblins?" Daphne asked pointing to herself.

"As if! You're a troll. I'm not an idiot! Plus I'm still trying to figure out how you saved me from the fire."

I looked at her arms and gasped. They weren't there before. They were coved in burns and scars. Her hair was scorched ends. What the heck happen?

"Fire?… Whoa what happened to your arms…" Briar said, touching her arm lightly. Grimm pulled away and growled.

"Don't touch."

Oh my gosh. What was with the arrow? I could feel foam going out the corner of my mouth.

"Wait, shouldn't you all be sick like us?" I asked.

"Puck, we took the reverser. We'll be fine. But you two had it in your systems too long. That's why we are going to the Blue Fairy." Granny said.

"Farah?" I said.

"Of course" Granny said and grabbed the short medal chain that separated me from Grimm. She yanked us out of the room and down the stairs. Gri-

Sabrina, I mean Grimm, was squirming the whole way.

"No! I will not go back there" She yelled, tears ran down her face. I sighed. She was not okay.

**Later…**

The car ride home was the most uncomfortable thing alive. Grimm and I were pushed together. She would scream in pain when our skin touched. I saw blood drip from where our skin touched. Long scratches, she looked in serious pain. Hurry up!

**LATER…**

We pulled over at a small house. It was blue. Oh wow…

The house was aqua blue; the curtains in the windows were white as well as the door. A small path led up to the door. Flowers lined the way.

It took forever to get out of the car. Sabrina…

Grimm wouldn't leave. "No!" She yelled. Finally Jake scooped her up and she screamed in pain the whole way up. You could smell smoke coming from her. Like she had fallen into a pile of still-hot ashes.

Granny knocked on the door and a blonde hair woman answered. She had blue stripes in her hair; it was shoulder length, with side bangs. She looked… 19.

"Relda" She said.

"Farah" Granny answered.

"Its Emma now" The girl, who was the blue fairy, answered. She looked at the screaming, kicking Sabrina.

I mean Grimm.

Her eyes got wide. "Relda, you didn't tell me it was this bad."

"Sorry, it's gotten worse. Apparently she is seeing and feeling things differently. She believes Puck is a Goblin."

Emma shook her head. "Puck seems he just needs it out."

Emma invited us in. We walked in. It was a cozy room. Two black leather coaches were across from each other, a glass coffee table sat in the middle on top of a brown mat. Candles burned on top. The room was painted a warm brown. She ushered us to the couch.

She snapped her fingers and my cuff disappeared and appeared on Sabrina's…

OH WHATEVER!

It appeared on Sabrina's other hand. She started freaking.

"No" She whimpered.

Emma walked over to me and looked at me in the eye. "Hmm…" She hummed.

Then she snapped her fingers and smiled. She held out her hand as blew dust appeared. She blew it in my face, with had white foam on it. As soon as the dust touched me I felt better. My mind cleared. YEAH!

"Better. Now Sabrina is going to be harder…" Emma said. She instructed Jake to lay Sabrina on the couch. She freaked, of course.

"Now honey, tell me what's wrong?" Emma said, looking Sabrina in the eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her body stopped shaking; she lay on the couch perfectly still.

"I'm Emma, now I swear on my life I won't hurt you. Can you tell me what happened? I'll try my best to fix it." I felt like Emma was speaking to a 5 year old. Sabrina looked her over.

"One move," She finally said, "And I'll rip you to shreds."

Emma nodded.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" Sabrina gestured to her legs...Eveywhere. Emma walked over and mover her hands along her calves.

"They seem broke, splinted maybe. A hasty fix." Emma informed.

"What?" Granny asked.

"The troll threw me in a fire and they broke." Sabrina informed.

"A fire? What do you mean?"

Sabrina sighed and told the tale. Tears rolled down her face. She saw all of us die. Yikes. Granny walked over to the couch.

"It's okay, Sabrina," Granny hugged her. Sabrina freaked.

"AHH!" She screamed.

Granny backed away. Emma looked at Sabrina.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I can fix that though."

"No you can't. They're dead. Every last one. D-E-A-D" Sabrina assured.

"Sabrina, what is I told you, you're only thinking that?" Emma asked.

"Then I'd say you're lying"

"No, okay. So you got hit with a poisoned arrow. It will cause you to think and feel what the trolls that shot you want you to see. You can see your family again if you let me help you."

Sabrina's bottom lip quivered. She said a name I didn't catch. I don't think anyone did, except Emma.

"Yes, he'll be here too."

Oh she probably said, Tyler. My heart…

I HAVE EMILY! GOSH DANG IT.

"Sabrina, can I help you?" Emma asked.

Sabrina nodded and closed her eyes…

**Sad? I know... Poor Sab-I mean Grim- Sabrina. Sorry no Sabrina POV this time. It's a Puck chapter. Wonder what's going to happen... HMMMMM...**

** SLChick **


	8. Waking Up

**Readers: Comment at the end please Thanks! Also I have a Poll for you peoples. Vote for who should be Homecoming Queen and King of Ferry Port Landing High!**

**Chapter 8- Waking Up**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I rolled over to my left and fell straight off my bed. Pain shocked my body. I opened my eyes to find I wasn't even home.

"Hun?" I said, rubbing my head.

Than it hit me. If you ever been hit with a brick to the stomach than you know it hurts, especially if you weren't ready. Memories of the arrow, trolls, fire, and the pain sipped across my mind. Tears rolled down my face.

They were all gone.

Every single one of the dead.

And it's all my fault. I caused them to be there. To not give the trolls what they wanted.

My fault.

Mine.

I looked around the room, expecting to be in a dungeon. Except well I was in a living room? A really nice living room to be exact. I got up and searing pain went up my legs.

"Ignore it Sabrina" I told myself. "Ignore it and it will stop."

Well actually it didn't it got worse. I grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a metal stick you use when you have a fire. It was over in another room.

I held it out in front of me and walked through the house as quietly as a mouse. Which was easy being the Queen of Sneaks. I walk to a door, leading to the kitchen, I guessed. I leaned in close and you could here talking.

"When will she wake up?" Some female wined.

Daphne?

"Child, it takes time." A older lady told the girl.

Granny?

"Well, I hope she wakes up soon. After all she did miss Monday, and I got a billion different threats from Bree. She knows what happened but you know Bree."

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

Puck?

I couldn't take it. I opened the door and hugged the nearest person.

My excuse is:

My eyes were blurred up from all the tears I was crying.

I hugged Puck. He hugged back.

"You're alive?" I said, after letting him go.

"You really think you could have gotten rid of me that easily, Sabrina?"

Wait he called me Sabrina...

Yep, a troll's trick.

I pushed him to the ground and put the metal thing to his throat.

Reminder to self:

Find out what this thing even is!

"Who are you?" I asked. Red, Daphne, Granny, and a blonde girl with blue highlights stayed still.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm Puck! Remember, the guy you kissed all though years ago."

"What did I do afterwards?" I said ignoring the shrieks of glee form Red and Daphne. Yep they are the real them.

"You slugged me in the gut." Puck told me. I smiled and threw the thingy to the ground.

"Okay, one question. How did you survive the fire? And you? And you? And you? And who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Emma, AKA the blue fairy." The girl with the blue highlights said. I believe her.

"What fire…? Oh that fire." Daphne said. "See Sabrina, you weren't in a fire nor were we. It was just in your head. The trolls made you think and feel that from the poison in the arrow."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm keeping an eye on you" I said. I trusted them but then again I DID trust Mirror. I shivered at the thought.

"You cold Sabrina?" Puck asked, standing up.

"When did you start calling me Sabrina?" I asked.

"Well… Um…" He stumbled. I laughed and said, "Never mind, fairy boy"

I stretched out my arms, which stung like heck. But the more pain I felt, the more the troll thing seemed fake…

HMMMM.

"What day is it? And can we do something to stop the pain on my body?"

Emma, the blue fairy, Man I was going to have to get used to that. She snapped her fingers and the marks and pain disappeared.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. And dear, today is Tuesday." Emma said.

I stopped still. "Tuesday? But the vote was yesterday. And my crown, my plan. Ruined."

"What plan?" Red asked. I shot her a glare.

"Sabr-Grim-Sabrina" Puck said. "You still have the crown. The whole school got pissed off when they tried to give your crown to a different girl. They said if you're here today they'll give it to you."

I sighed in relief.

"Okay, so who is in the finals?" I asked.

"Bree, Emily, You, Tyler, Josh and… Me" Puck sighed. I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:50, why?" Granny asked.

I nearly fainted. "7:50? School starts in 10 minutes. How am I going to get…"

Emma laughed, which sounded like a bell. Which disturbed me.

"Sweetie, I'll just zap you ready and zap you off to school. Your cars will be waiting." And with that she swished her hand and me and Puck and snapped her fingers and the room zoomed out of my vision.

"What the he-"I stopped and looked down at my clothes.

I had on a red tee shirt and a black leather jacket on top of that. Black jeans and black flats. My bag was on my shoulder. And I had a feeling yesterday's homework was in there and done. Puck looked good…

Nope got to stop that.

I have Tyler.

He had on a tight gray shirt, a black leather jacket on. He had black converse and black jeans. I sighed.

"If that fairy thinks it is funny than I will…"

I fell back just barely catching myself as Bree towed into me.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE OKAY! It was so sad, but guess what?" Bree squealed, letting go of me so I could have some air in my lungs.

"You are still in the race, now all we need…" She stopped and looked at me. I just realized we had been walking. Oh well.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT! Where did you get it?"

"Um, my friend Emma gave it to me." I said.

"Emma?"

"Fairy" I said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, gotcha"

Whitney, AJ, Brighton, Annie, Cattie, Jackie, Ally, Ashley, Hayden, and Dee ran up to me and tackled me in a hug. It hurt but it was awesome. They were all squealing and yelling stuff about homecoming and the outfits they were going to wear, etc.

See I don't think they are always sour.

Moment: This one.

"Where were you?" Brighton said, slugging me in the arm. "I was sick" I said, Not a lie, remember Sabrina.

"Oh."

The bell rang and we ran off to class….

**PUCK'S POV**

As soon as Sabrina hugged me it felt…

Well it felt good to know she wasn't crazy.

Or more crazy than usual.

But when she put that thingy to my throat, I immanently thought one thought and one thought only.

This girl is Crazy!

I mean hello? Who wouldn't think that was crazy… On second thought… Considering Sabrina's luck I can believe it completely.

When I got to the school, I felt sick. Never in your life if you meet Emma, don't let her transport you.

I looked at Sabrina and myself. We pratically matched.

Which probably meant Emma was on the whole Team Puck and Team Tyler.

Yep, now I know how the Twilight dudes feel. People hating one and loving the other. Hmmm…

The only difference is that I have a girl and she has a boy. I have Emily and she had Tyler…

I noticed Sabrina hugging her Sour girls.

Yuck.

I walked into the school building and straight for my locker. I did the combo and opened it. Another stupid pink note was in my locker. I picked it up and noticed it was 2. I looked at the first one.

_I know what you are Puck! An Everafter… Yet do you know what I am?_

Gosh dang Creeper. Stalker. Psycho. Yep these al sound about right. But the second note was even weirder.

_Prom is only 2 weeks away… And you know who you want to ask don't you? A girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. The girl of your dreams, you know it isn't Emily. It's me.-S_

Sabrina put these in here! Little, good for nothing stalker. Wait she was gone...

BREE!

And by the way Sabrina is NOT the girl of my dreams. She is the girl of my nightmares.

"Hey Puck," Emily said behind me.

"Hey Em," I replied sticking the notes in my pockets. I slammed my door shut.

"So how are you?"

"Good Em,"

The bell rang and we walked to class. As soon as I got home she was DEAD!

**Yep and that's how it goes... Comment Please... Oh and I won't post the next chapter till I get 5 reviews on this chapter... (Plus I have to write it...)**


	9. Break It Up!

**Chapter 9- Break it up!**

**PUCK'S POV**

As soon as I entered the front door with Sabrina, I started yelling.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What?" Sabrina yelled, it's obvious she is pissed.

"Why in Heck's name did you put a note in MY locker!"

"I didn't put crap in there! I thought we already talked about this! So why did YOU put notes in my locker!"

"What notes? I didn't put jack in there, I was at home!"

"Exactly! I was knocked out! So game, check, match!" Sabrina yelled.

Red and Daphne were one the couch heads moving back and forth as we yelled as it they were watching tennis. Or Ping-Pong.

"I know you sent Bree, admit it!" I yelled.

She sighed.

"Fine Puck I'll admit." She said softy

. Ha! Check Mate!

"That you are a BIG FAT IDIOT! DO YOU THINK I'D SEND BREE LIKE A DOG?"

Now that I think about it, it did sound far fetch.

"NO I wouldn't! But you probably sent Jace or Jake or James to but the notes in. AND WHAT IS YOU WITH THE LETTER 'J'?" You know if I got a dollar for every time that question was asked I'd be very rich.

" I would never do that? And besides what do your notes say?"

She sighed and pulled out two notes out of her pocket. "Give me yours to read mine."

I shrugged and pulled out my 2 and we traded. I looked hers over twice. Whoever this freak was he or she was good.

_You know you love, hair that's blond eyes that change. A boy you've kissed once before. Your trying hard with Tyler aren't you? Think he can replace? He can't. You know it's me! –Trickster King_

Who jack my name? Okay who did it? Who jacked my name? If you did I pissed so run! That first one was long but the second was just freaky!

_You can only have one. We both know that. But who you pick will change your future. Do you want the boy you love or the 'Man' of your 'Dreams'? _

Stalker girl (I just assume because of note 1) is good.

But was up with the quotes around Dream and Man? What did she know? Sabrina tossed the notes she had at the ground.

"That chick is a dead girl!" She growled. She snatched her notes form my hand and stuffed them in her pocket.

"I'm going for a walk" She said.

"Aw! It was just getting good." Daphne complained, Sabrina shot her a look that shut her up quick. She walked out and I heard the car drive away. Where ever she was going it was far.

**SABRINA'S POV**

I was pissed.

It was bad to drive but I didn't care. I pulled to the edge of the forest. I got out and started walking farther and farther till I stopped short. I had to cover my mouth from yelling all the things in my head.

I pulled out my phone and took a quick pic.

It was well, he was a couple of words. I already knew she was one but not like this. She and him were standing, kissing. **(A.N. Who do you think 'He' and 'She' are? Guess before reading more!)**

I walked over and pulled Emily off him.

"What the… Oh crap." Tyler said.

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSING-"

I am not admitting I swore. But maybe I called him some well… Some words that will put Granny to her grave. But I am not saying I was swearing.

After I stopped yelling at Tyler. I grabbed his shirt and hit him as hard as I could in the face and dropped him on the ground. Then I turned to Emily.

"You are going to be sorry, I will make your life miserable. Starting now."

Then I tackled her to the ground. We rolled and fought. Tyler tried to pull me off once but I nailed in in the face with my elbow. He fell back, saying I broke his nose. I got up after Emily was pretty beaten up.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't show your face for a while."

"YOU ARE DEAD! I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Emily threatened, from where I was to where she was, she looked stupid.

But in case I pulled out a small pouch of Forgetful Dust, Granny made us have. I blew some into Emily's Face, than I turned to Tyler and blew it in his. I started with Tyler.

"You remember all those name Sabrina called you. She walked away and right after you two got jumped. More Emily than you."

Then I turned to Emily.

" You remember all the names Sabrina said and you smiled. Right after Sabrina left, without hurting you, you got jumped and they mostly went after you. Does that make sense?" Tyler and Emily nodded and I walked away.

I ran back to my car. Tears ran down my face. That little jerk…

Oh my gosh! What am I going to tell Puck?

I pulled out and drove home as fast as I could. I pulled into the driveway tears ran down my face. I ran into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Granny, Canis, Briar, Jake, Red, Daphne and Puck. Great...

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" Briar asked.

"Well… Um… I was at the… The park… And-and Tyler an-an-and…"

I couldn't do it. I just shook my head and ran up to my room. I slammed the door. I ran and burred my face in pillows and cried. Not just about me and Tyler but also about Puck and Emily. She cheated, on MY boyfriend.

Little no good for nothings…

There was a knock on my door and Briar walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of my bed and racked through my hair.

"Sabrina, what's wrong? Bad break up? I've dealt with a ton of those." Briar cooed.

"Briar, my-my Boy-boyfriend is ch-ch-cheating on…" I kept stuttering.

Gosh!

"Oh it's one of those." Briar said. I looked up at her. I stopped crying but my eyes were puffy.

"Briar, my boyfriend Tyler, well he is cheating on Puck's girlfriend, Emily."

Briar's eyes got wide. "Oh, wow."

I nodded. "What do I tell Puck?"

"Well, first do you have proof? Like camera proof?" She hinted. I pulled out my phone, found the image and showed her.

"Oh, that must have… Wow. Um, just tell me from the beginning."

So I told her. Even what I told Tyler. She started laughing. So did I. It was pretty funny.

"Sabrina, I never knew you could… Wow, where do you kids learn those words?"

"Parents, street, Grandparents…"

"Your Granny would die if she heard what you just told me!" Briar smiled.

See, she is the PERFECT aunt!

When I finish, she looked worried. "Well at least you changed their memories. You probably would get jail time. Even with the 3 Pigs."

"Yeah, so what do I tell Puck?" Just then there was a soft knock and Puck walked in.

"Tell me what?" He asked. I sighed and showed him the phone.

"Puck I was in the forest, and I saw…"

He took one look at the phone, and I looked into his eyes and saw… Nothing?

"Tyler, really doesn't want to show his face tomorrow. Hey send this to Bree will ya? I want everyone to know"

Than he walked out.

"That was umm…" I started.

"Weird? I know" Briar said…

**MuhHAHAHA! Do you like? COMMENT! CLICK IT! Anyway... You probably want to know waht Puck's thinks hun? Next chapter!**

**-SLCHICK**


	10. Eyes

**Readers: COMMENT!**

**Chapter 10- Eyes**

**PUCK'S POV**

Back stabbing, little twit…

AHHH!

As soon as Sabrina told me, my heart broke. I felt like crying. But no, Trickster King doesn't cry! But yet I felt like crying…

OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HAPPENING! AHHHH! ANYONE A DOCTOR? CALL THE POLICE, SWAT...

Oh I'm being so dramatic… I looked around the hall and ran to my room. I let my wings pop out and I flew around. I had to think.

I can't cry.

Emily is a loser.

Tyler will be jumped tomorrow, maybe…?

Emily will have to face the wrath of Sabrina Grimm one day.

I can't cry.

The picture will be known in an hour.

Bree will also beat Emily up (maybe more than Sabrina).

Tyler will also face the wrath of Bree and the Sours.

Emily might not win homecoming.

I can't cry.

I can't…

Tears fell down on my face. I landed on the ground and sat.

Screw Emily and the cheerleaders.

Period.

Nope. It could only get worse if…

"Puck what are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

I wanted to curse real bad. But I bit my tongue.

"Puck are you… Crying?"

I looked away.

"Laugh away! " I yelled. "Go on, I really don't care." But I did. Sabrina sat down by me.

"Puck, you ok?" She sounded worried.

"Why do you care?"

"Never had a broken heart Hun?"

I wanted to look over at her and say 'Yeah' but I shut up.

"Puck, I really, really, know how it feels. I had my heart broken 5 times more than you can count."

"Then it isn't that big. I can only get to…"

Sabrina laughed, but it sounded watery, like she was crying. I looked over at her and saw she was crying.

"Sabrina," I said, I wiped away a tear.

I was looking for a glare in those big… beautiful… Perfect… Eyes. But all I saw was…

"You know they say that the eyes are to the window to the soul?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't look into mine. My soul is like heck."

Sabrina and I just stared into each other's eyes. She and my stupid common green, and I into her unique shade of blue. Like the color of…

You just can't compare.

The more I looked the more I felt like I knew about her.

She loved the beach, (don't ask me how), she always loved familiar feel of the rain and breeze in the summer, the loud cars in New York, and she always wanted to go to a faraway place.

She hated the way she fell for boys too quick, she hated girls in general, they always seemed mean and catty. Only her closet friends and family don't. She hated every minute Daphne and her were in the foster center. She hated Ferry Port Landing, the plain, quite town. She loved the way snow fell and landed on the ground, it seemed to wash away her doubts for a minute in the white blanket. And she loved the…

I smiled at her.

"Your soul is wide open." I whispered.

"Shoot." She said, but she sounded happy.

"You are as open as a book" She told me.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Your eyes they changed." She said.

"To what?"

"I actually see, oh…" A smiled crossed her lips.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Not going to tell, till you tell me what I want to hear," She cooed.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"What do you see in mine?"

"I see, that you love the beach."

"Lucky guess, look past that."

"I see you want to go faraway."

"Puck, you've known that since day 1. Look past all my hates and likes. Look deeper."

I looked on. Her eyes seemed to swirl in blue mist. As I looked deeper and deeper. The mist seemed to form an image. Of when I drew on her face. When I kissed her. She liked it?

Than it changed to when she found out we might me married in the future, she was happy inside?

And then it changed to when I kissed Emily. Pain?

"Do you see?" She asked.

**SABRINA'S POV**

As Puck walked out I knew instantly he was sad. I got up and walked out (after sending the pic), not saying a word to Briar.

I walked to his door and stopped.

What if I screw up?

What if he hates me?

What if?

NO MORE WHAT IF'S!

Oh wow I'm yelling at myself.

I touched the doorknob. I was about to turn the doorknob, full of confidence than… I pulled my phone from my pocket, 15… 16 texts. My phone might explode! It was vibrating so much… I opened one. It was from Bree…Shocker.

_OH MY GOSH! No way! Tyler better not show up tomorrow, he will have to face me! =( Oh Emily better not think she is getting off the hook! AHHHHH! Anyway, Brina U oks? –BREE_

The next one was from AJ

_Brina, you ok? I will have to beat up someone *Cough* Tyler *Cough* and I'll have to beat up a certain girl who has pissed me off 1 2many times! DIE EMILY! –AJ_

I felt sorry for Emily… NOT! Wow...

I turned off my phone and walked into the jungle of Puck's room. His room was pretty… Awesome… I walked trying to find him. I saw him land and sit on the ground. I saw the umistakable tears coming down.

"Puck, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Puck are you… Crying?"

I really felt bad. I saw him turn away.

"Laugh away!" He yelled.

Did he really think I was that kind of person?

"Go on, I really don't care." But he did...

"Puck, you ok?" I said, my worry showed… A lot.

"Why do you care?"

"Never had a broken heart Hun?" I asked. Tears fell down my face.

"Puck, I really, really, know how it feels. I had my heart broken 5 times more than you can count."

"Then it isn't that big. I can only get to…"

I laughed; it sounded washed out and watered down.

He finally turned.

"Sabrina," He said, he wiped away a tear from my face.

To my surprise, I no urges to whack, yell, or hit him. I only had one and it kept getting stronger.

I looked into his big, perfect eyes. The ones you only see on him.

"You know they say that the eyes are to the window to the soul?" I asked.

"Don't look into mine. My soul is like heck." He said.

But we stared into each other's eyes. I felt self-conscious. I have regular eyes, not special, mortal eyes. He has eyes that I love.

The more I looked I saw he loved the parks in New York, the sound, the buildings. Everything. He would always save me, no matter what…

I saw he loved that…

"Your soul is wide open." He whispered.

"Shoot," I was happy. I kept looking in his eyes.

"You're as open as a book." I said.

"What do you see?" He asked.

I looked in his eyes. Green mist swirled around and I saw…

"Your eyes changed."

"To what?" He asked.

"I actually see, oh…" I smiled crossed my lips. Memories flooded in. The speed by but I saw them.

"What do you see?" He asked again.

"Not going to tell, till you tell me what I want to hear," I cooed.

"What do you want to hear?"

A question was bugging me, "What do you see in mine?" I asked.

"I see that you love the beach."

"Lucky guess, look past that."

"I see you want to go faraway."

"Puck, you've known that since day 1. Look past all my hates and likes. Look deeper." I pushed.

As he looked in mine, I looked in his.

I saw when every time I was in trouble or danger he was worried?

He always played pranks to show the world I was beautiful inside and out?

I saw when he heard we were marriage he liked it?

"Do you see?" I asked.

He nodded, and we came closer and closer till our lips were a breath away.

"Puck," I whispered.

"Sabrina" He breathed.

Our lips touched and I wrapped my hands around his neck and he took off…

**There! You guys happy? You should be!** **PLEASE COMMENT! **


	11. Fighting

**Readers: I am falling over laughing! My cousin called me and told me about the Utah's 'Blizzard.' People were saying 'The blizzard of Death' Yeah right. A few inches of snow! Guys yeah that is **_**sooo **_**going to kill me. But she did say they got some feet in the Mountains… Can't wait till Christmas break when I get there and go skiing! YAY! But that is in forever land… Back to the story… Ps, also it sounds really far fetched, but hey it's Ferry Port landing! What do you expect?**

**Chapter 11-Fight**

**SABRINA'S POV**

The next morning I woke up to screaming.

"No way!" Bree yelled.

"Yeah, Bree" Puck confirmed.

"'Brina, wake up and tell me he isn't lying!"

Bree pulled me off the bed. I glance over at Daphne's spot. She was wide eye and staring at me.

"Yep, it is official." I announced.

Daphne and Bree squealed in glee and started dancing around the room.

"Puck and Sabrina sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang.

Puck and I rolled our eyes. They were doing this a 6 in the morning, really?

I yawned, got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a white see-through top, a black tank, jeans and my black converse. I set the converse on the ground and skipped to the bathroom.

I didn't know how long Bree and Daphne and the soon to be Red would be in there.

LATER…

I sat in Puck's car as we drove to school. I was nervous, no there was no word to how completely nerve racked and freaked I was.

Puck was dating me!

A mortal!

No super-hot model.

Me!

I am regular.

He isn't dating a cheerleader, basketball girl or a soccer chick, he is with me.

He pulled into the school grounds. Bree told me she'd meet me at school. She said she had some 'Business' to take care of. I just rolled my eyes as I saw here purple bug drive away…

Puck and I got out of the car. We held hands as we walked into the building. The whispers and the girls glares didn't bug me.

"Sabrina I'm afraid, you're going to get jumped by a lot of pissed off chicks." Puck told me.

"Good, I need to warm up before I bring the pain to Emily." I smiled.

He just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Come on, Grimm. I was joking. I will probably have to fight off the whole boy student body."

"Nope, no one likes me." I sighed.

"Well I do. So do half my bros."

I rolled my eyes. AJ ran up to us.

"No freaking way! No. Sabrina what did he do? He had to do something! You would never go out with _him _willingly!"

I looked at her. "AJ, I'm dating Puck." I said.

She looked like she was going to faint.

"Whoa, homecoming queen now this. Just- Just wow."

She walked to first period.

"I'm afraid all my sours are going to be like that." I admitted.

"I know. It's going to be fun."

And with that we walked to first. The day went by like a breeze. Soon it was lunch. Puck's group was sitting with Bree's and mine. We walked outside and behind the buildings to where the tables were.

Bree waved us over and I slid into the seat by my best friend. Nothing to eat. All I had was a water. Puck slid next to me with the same.

He became less of a pig when he got older. Plus he hates this school's food. He likes Granny's and that's it.

"Puck, one false move and I'll beat you to a pulp." AJ threatened across from me. Puck just shrugged.

"K, AJ. Let's see you try."

AJ got a dark glare on her face. Than the dogs-I mean Puck's…

Okay they will always be dogs to me.

The dogs stood by the table.

Jake and Jace glared at Puck. I glared right at them. Bree was totally with me.

"Leave if you are just going to glare at Puck" Bree said. They gave up and sat down.

"Puck, when we going to beat up Tyler?" Jace asked.

Sometimes his grammar bugged me. So weird…

"After school, but I haven't seen him all day." Puck informed.

"Hey, if you see Emily tell me" Bree chimed in. "I have to…"

"Speak of the devil," Brighton said.

I turned and saw Emily walk in. Cheerleaders followed they sat at there usual table. Tyler was with them and some other jocks.

I got up, Bree, AJ, Annie, and Hayden. Two Sweets joined, Kylee and Kelly. There ok.

We walked over to Emily. I tapped her shoulder and she turned. I hit her dead in the face.

"Try that again and I swear…"

Tyler got up and Bree ran over.

"You-" Bree started screaming at him. Calling him EVERYTHING! Finally she hit him and yelled, "There's more where that came from. "

Emily got up and tried to hit me. The weakest attempt ever. Then she grabbed a chair and hit me in the leg. I could feel something snap but before I could fall I tackled her to the ground.

"You-"

The next thing I know, Annie and Hayden yanked me off and AJ had a whack at it.

Where were the teachers?

They never care. And besides if I did get caught I would spray them with forgetful dust. No teacher here equals AJ beating Emily till the bell rings.

As I looked around I saw Kylee and Kelly yelling at the cheerleaders, Bree wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. Yep, I am so glad we ate outside.

Puck and his group just stared. Yeah I have a pretty violent group.

Annie and Hayden set me on the ground.

I fell.

I looked at my leg, which felt like it was on fire! Like the troll crap.

"Sabrina?" Annie asked.

"That little witch broke my leg!" I growled.

Hayden got down and felt it.

"Yeah, I think so…" Hayden admitted.

I hopped up. Searing pain shot up my leg. I really didn't care. I grabbed a chair

"Move AJ" I said.

She rolled and I took the chair and slammed it on Emily's legs. I don't know if I broke them but I sure as heck hoped I did.

Annie grabbed the chair from my hands, and Hayden and Annie dragged me away.

I was cursing the whole time.

Puck scooped me in his arms and walked me to the Nurses Office, I was still cursing.

And I beat Emily and Tyler were dead. No teachers mean free rain and well we haven't got very good teachers.

Most ditch classes or let us blow things up in science. Ferry Port Landing High had some punk kids.

Even me.

**PUCK'S POV**

As Sabrina and her groupies walked away, I knew Emily was in trouble.

As I heard Bree yelling, yeah you figure, after knowing Bree Smith.

But when Sabrina's leg was broke, (or splintered, that's what the nurse says.) I was pissed off.

And yes, Emily did have her legs broken, from a 'Fall' thank you forgetful dust! Also yes teachers did show but Bree sprayed everyone.

**Sorry Puck's POV is short but I was in a hurry to get this up before I leave to see and spend nights with my family. And watch Utah Utes pound BYU to the ground (football and besides my family lives in Utah and the game is Saturday! GO UTES) Also thanks for the comments and please look at my two other posts stories… things. GO UTES**

**-A very football mode SLChick- GO UTES**


	12. Never Found Out

**Readers: Okay I'm back! (I was always here but you know…) But I have important news, UTES WON! Snap. The score was 17-16. Yeah anyway, One- Tyler and Emily aren't dead. Two Thank you to all of the comments! 8 nice! PS Don't own the Sisters Grimm… Sadly…**

**Chapter 12- Never found out**

**PUCK'S POV**

Granny never found out.

We used some healing crap, Sabrina has used before. (Thanks Jake)

Sabrina was cussing and cursing as we made her lay in bed.

"Come on! You broke both her legs!" Bree said.

"Should have cracked her head open. Little…"

I kissed her and she became silent, glaring, but silent.

"Sabrina, you got even. Tyler and Emily are in BAD shape." I said.

"Yeah, you had a whack at Emily and I had a whack at Tyler." Bree smiled evilly.

Reminder to Self: Never piss off Bree unless I want to end up like Tyler.

Sabrina smiled at her best friend. "I have to admit, you did a freaking good job. What? 4 teeth gone and a broken arm?"

"5, broken arm and I broke his middle finger when he tried to flip me off. Never mess with Bree Smith."

Yep, never messing with _her._

"Yep, he's out for the season." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. He's lucky it wasn't out for life. Bree probably would have put him in the emergency room for life.

8 girls had to yank her off.

Hayden, Annie, Brighton, Abby, Miranda, Jessica, Rose, and Ally.

She did end up breaking her arm, a cheerleader ran over and whack her with a chair. She kept hitting even when the cheerleader kicked her.

But after that, that's when they pulled her off. She was pissed beyond belief. She was going to take care of the cheerleader than have a whack at Emily, who AJ beat up.

Anyway...

I really don't think Sabrina or Bree are happy.

They have their broken bones healed and Bree had to wipe everyone's minds.

Which meant only us knew that the fight was about. And what happened.

We got out of school early. Bree and Sabrina need to 'check' if there bones were broken. They aren't so yeah.

The two girls were saying how pissed they were.

"Pissed, doesn't even come close." Sabrina said.

"Nope, more like…" She thought. "Nope no word." And she countiued,

"Yeah, but I know 3 things. I hate all jocks and cheerleader and wish they would go to… Yeah. 2 Puck's my boyfriend and 3 Bree can kick some serious butt. Remind me to take you if I ever need assistants."

"Got that right. Better go. School's over and my parents are going to be ALL over my arm. Might as well get it over with. Bye B, Puck" She called and ran out.

She came back and said. "Call me if you know" Than she shut the door.

Sabrina yawned and curled up in a ball. "I wish we didn't have to wipe there memories clean. More fun if I got caught."

"And face the wrath of Granny? I don't think so." I scooped her up and walked out.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"My room can't have you-know-who hearing."

I kicked my door open and closed it. I was pissed. I didn't get a turn at beating Tyler. Bree and AJ did all that. Not like AJ and Tyler know.

I sat her on the tramp and got on. We lay there hand in hand in silence. She looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked and scooted closer.

"Are you sad, because you didn't beat up Tyler?"

"Little –" She cut me off with a kiss.

"I think, if you tried to fight Tyler while Bree was around. She well… You know Bree."

I nodded.

Bree probably would have ripped my arm off thinking it was Tyler's.

"Puck, promise me one thing." She whispered. I would promise her the world.

"Promise me, you won't… let me kill Emily at the dance."

She was going to say something else. I know it.

"I promise." I smiled. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the…"

"Yeah Puck, I will."

She smiled. "I never thought…"

"What?" I asked her.

"Never thought I would have my prince in shining armor."

"Nope, no Prince Charming here."

"Good, he is a show off anyway."

Sabrina lay against me. Her breathing like a beat to the perfect song. It felt good. And I knew it would be all right.

**SABRINA'S POV**

As I lay against Puck, the world was in perfect harmony. Perfect...

OH MY GOSH! Prom is…

2 weeks. Great… less than two weeks.

"Puck?"

"Yeah, Sabrina?" He asked.

"For prom, don't let me be dragged away by Bree, Red or Daphne."

"I don't know, I really don't want to mess with the almighty powerful Bree."

"Yeah, that might not be smart. I just don't want to be a life-size Barbie." I shivered at the thought. Puck pulled me closer.

"Well, you'll be beautiful just the same." I smiled at that.

We just lay there in silence. Than we heard it, Banging on the door.

"LET US IN OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Red screamed.

"Great… They might just…" Puck started.

The door hit the wall. We saw the girls running towards us…

No…

No, someone. Please if you find me like a Barbie kill me. Please!

"So, how was school?" Red asked.

That was close!

"Good, fun, perfect…" Puck lied.

"Lies, what the heck did you do to Emily? We were told Sabrina broke both her legs with a chair? True or False?"

"True, I should have cracked her head but…" I trailed off.

"Ok, reminded not to get you pissed." Red said.

"Already have, go on" I said.

"Okay than. I'm sleeping with a pole tonight, but did Bree break Tyler's arm?"

"Yep, arm, finger and he lost 5 teeth." Puck confirmed.

"Reminded me not to piss off Bree." Daphne added.

"Good, now leave." I said and the girl glared.

"Get out or else." I threatened.

They stood their ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Puck, let's beat it."

I got up walked, missed a step and caught my foot in the springs. I fell forward and I was hanging upside down.

I bit my tongue from swearing.

I was stuck.

Daphne and Red were laughing like Hyenas.

Puck snickered and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me up and I put my feet firmly on the tramp.

"I'm such a screw up." I sighed.

"No," He kissed me lightly. "What you call screw up, I call perfect."

I glanced over at him. He had a huge smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face.

We got down. (me going WAY more carefully.)

And we walked out. I was probably smiling like an idiot. As I walked down the stairs I nearly fainted.

OH MY GOSH KILL ME NOW!

There, sitting on the couch looking at Puck and I, hand and hand, shoulders touching, was none other than the two people who I never would have thought.

Mom and Dad.

**(raises eyebrow) you wondering hun? READ AND SEE! Also, COMMENT!**

**-SLChick**


	13. Parents

**It's up! Victory!**

**Chapter 13- Parents**

**PUCK'S POV**

I so wanted to run. All my instincts said 'Run idiot unless you want your head mounted on a wall!'

Sabrina held me in place. "If you run, he'll find you." She whispered to me.

So I stayed. We walked down the steps. I was walking to my death! Please if you find my body, just blame Henry! Hey maybe Veronica did it…

Nah she likes me.

I think.

"Sabrina Grimm, what are you doing with him?" Her father demanded, he sounded pissed.

Great, my head was going up on the wall.

"Dad, were dating" Sabrina said.

We sat opposite of him. I really wanted to jump over the couch, grab Sabrina and bolt. But I have no luck.

"I see that. But why?" Her father said.

"Henry, leave them alone, they look happy." Veronica smiled.

See I like her!

"No, I will not have my daughter dating a boy who had a big head, a loud mouth, wings, over-sized ego and looks like Peter Pan."

Oh he did it.

"I AM THE TRICKSTER KING!" I bellowed, my wings popped out and I flew to him.

"I am the king of…"

Sabrina jumped on my back.

"PUCK GET YOU FREAKING FEET ON THE GROUND!" She screamed.

My feet, (reluctantly) Touched the ground.

Henry had a smirk. Sabrina got off and glared at her father.

"He isn't Peter Pan, he is Puck. Total difference. I AM dating Puck, whether you like it or not and you better like it."

I snickered. She snapped her head towards me, a look that could have scare Death, himself.

"You shut up too. I will not have you do that to my dad. You will have at least a gain of respect. Don't think I won't kick you,"

She turned to Henry.

"And you, both out of here and to Never Land, than you can both meet Peter Pan and his fairy, Tinkerbell, so either shut up, or both of you stay out of my sight for a very long time."

I wanted to leave but not to have to avoid Sabrina. So I ended up staying.

"Good, now since both of you have shut it. You can talk. I will tie you both up if I have to, so I suggest you talk. Mom, let's go, somewhere but here. Oh, and if you haven't talked, and I will know, I will murder you both."

And with that Sabrina and her mother walked out, got in her car and drove away.

Great.

"So, sir?" I said, not knowing if I should add sir or not. He leaned back, pleased.

"Puck, I suggest we talk or Sabrina will end up murdering us."

I think we both had the same thought, A- We stay and talk, or B- we run and have Sabrina chase us, than die a very painful death.

I pick C-Neither. But I'll be dead. So...

I pick A.

"Kay, so I guess you ask questions." I said. I've never really talked to him.

NEVER.

He leaned back, thinking.

"Puck, why do you like my daughter?" I could come up with a MILLION thing to say.

"She's smart, beautiful, inside out, she has a great personality, she perfect, great, and sir, I'm in love with her."

Henry looked worried.

"That, is what I'm worried about." He sighed. "If you turn my daughter into one of those girl who become pregnant at 17 I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Sir, she turns 18 a week after the dance. That Friday to be precious." I said.

"Well…"

Just than the door opened and Sabrina and her mother walked in.

"We drove in a circle than we sat in the car, listening to music." Veronica smiled.

"Yeah, did you talk?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, and Sabrina, sadly you can date Puck." He sighed. She squealed with glee and hugged him. "Thank you dad!" She hugged her mom than me and her shared a smile.

What a night!

**Okay we are officially moving from this time! Okay, **

**SABRINA'S POV**

Finally, Puck and my father got along!

Yay!

That means one I won't have to deal with their glaring contests and two no more Peter Pan mentioning.

Yep, all well that ends well.

As prom, and my birthday, come up, (trying to forget that one.) I finally can well relax.

As the week went on, Puck and I went out, everyday! We went to the park, the Blue Plate, we even danced! (who knew? Cause I sure didn't!)

But as we got closer to homecoming, the more worried I became. Thursday came too fast.

As Puck and I walked into first and sat down at our usual spot. (Back by Bree, the sours, sweets and the dogs.) Ms. Hilton walked in.

"Hello class." She smiled as the bell rang. The warning of the intercom came and the intercom blared.

"Hello, Ferry Port Landing!" I voice yelled into the microphone.

Hello! You don't have to yell!

"We have some very disappointing news, our annual Homecoming will be canceled."

There was yelling.

"Freak!" Bree yelled standing up.

"SHH!" Ms. Hilton said, "And Ms. Smith, sit DOWN!"

Bree sat down, saying something under her breathe that sounded like "Stupid teach."

"But, don't fret." The person on the intercom said.

Not fret? YOU JUST TOLD ME I DON'T HAVE MY DANCE! NO BEATING EMILY. (Plus I want to wear the crown... SO I CAN BREAK IT!)

"We will be moving the dance to _next_ Friday."

My heart stopped.

My birthday.

Crap.

"Sorry, but it will be next Friday."

Than my mind turned off. I was pissed.

Sure yay my birthday, but they might, (meaning, DUH!) They will sing, people will know, and yadda yadda.

There's no way of stopping, Bree, AJ and all the others will make sure.

Crap, again.

"Sabrina," Puck whispered to me. That snapped my trance. "It's your birthday."

"OH YEAH!" Bree yelled.

Thank you Bree!

She got a evil smile on her face. "Homecoming. You. Me. Sours. Sweets. Cake. And singing."

No! I just smiled, "Evil." I said.

"I know, it comes with being friends with me." I rolled my eyes.

Homecoming was going to be long night.

**It's up! Again, oooooooooooooooo Short Sabrina... Sad**

**-SLChick**


	14. Truth

**Chapter 14- Truth**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I sat there the whole day thinking.

Maybe I can move to California, change my name, and live my life without any mention of the dance…

No, I'd miss Puck and plus Bree would find me, (I swear she can read minds.)

Maybe I can break both my legs and maybe throw in a arm and in that way I can't dance.

"B, I know what your thinking, and I'll make you go anyway."

"What am I thinking?" I asked her on our way to 7th. Puck had his arm on me and Josh had his on Bree. He'd popped the question of the dance at lunch and Bree answerd yes, even before he could finish.

"You're thinking..." She put 2 fingers on her temples and closed her eyes tight.

Cook-co much?

"Well one, I ain't cook-co."

See!

"Ain't isn't a word." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well why is it in the dictionary?" She shot back. I know what I'm doing once I get to a dictionary!

"Go on, Crazy." She stuck her tongue out at me but went on, "You are also thinking of breaking both legs and a arm for good luck. Plus you're thinking of moving to California."

"How in the-"

"Easy, I just _know_ Sabrina Grimm. Plus you had it _all_ over your face."

I rolled my eyes. "Did I Puck?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm with Bree, _I_ even knew you were going to do that."

Shoot, guess I'm going to have to work on that.

**LATER...**

As Puck and I walked through the front door, I saw the Devil herself. (Guys It ain't Emily, she's a freaking wimp.)

Kitty.

"Hey Puck, Sabrina" She growled my name.

She had long red hair that went to her waist. She was in a red, V neck tee, a black ribbon was in her hair and she looked pissed.

Perfect, me against Kitty. Who will win?

Well, I'm going to kick her-

Bree walked in. What the...

"Kitty!" Bree smiled and walked over to her. "Hey girlfriend!" She put her hands over her head and bumped hips.

"Are you psycho?" Kitty asked.

"Only in the good way!" Bree said.

"Okay, what the heck have you been smokin'?"

"The usual, Crack, Pot and M.J!" Bree bounced up and down. "But what have _you _been smokin'?"

"You really think I'd smoke that crap?" Kitty asked.

"Duh, how else can you be all mellow. Yeah so what have you be smokin'?"

Yep that's my crazy Bree.

"Nothing Jill" Kitty put a hand over her mouth. Jill?

"Bree?" I asked.

Bree turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?"

"Why did she call you Jill?" Puck asked.

Red turned and glared at Kitty, "Smooth."

"BREE!" I yelled, pissed.

"B, I'll tell you later, when ya chill." Bree reached in her pocket, for her back-up Forgetful Dust. I grabbed her wrist and laughed.

"Really Bree. NOW TELL ME!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm Jill from _Jack and Jill_. You know, that stupid nursery rhythm?"

I dropped her wrist. "Sabrina, you OK?" Puck asked.

Well heck no!

I looked at my best friend.

Her layered blond hair, her hazel eyes that always had that... Magical feel. Now I know why.

I looked at the girl, the girl I told everything to. Even my biggest secret.

The girl I trusted and the person who I thought trusted me.

Guess I'm wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I can't, do you know what happened to Jack?" She asked, pissed and on the verge of tears.

"NO! That's what bugs me!" I yelled.

"Well, he died. As soon as he told something happened." A tear rolled down her face. Maybe if I wasn't pissed I'd go comfort her, but calm Sabrina is long gone.

"He turned into this gold dust. Sabrina, some of us were meant to stay hidden. Jack and I were. _They _make sure." Bree continued.

"WHO IS THEY!"

"I DON'T KNOW! They just go kill Everafters who weren't suppose to tell. Like, do you really see The 3 Little Kittens who all lost there mittens? Or what about the Baker's man, the one from patty cake? He's screwed too!"

I pressed down a growl. "I'm goign to get air!" I walked to the door, Puck followed. "Alone." I added. He backed away.

I swung open the door and slammed it shut. "Yeah right," I mumbled to myself. As soon as a got to the porch something went to my nose, and hands to my eyes, I tried not to breath in but too late.

I inhaled deeply and became woosie, I did it again and again. The world kept spinning. Soon the terrible spinning stopped and everything went black.

**PUCK'S POV**

10 minutes after Sabrina went out I came after her. That's when things went downhill.

I looked around, no trace, than I saw it. A pink piece of paper taped to the banaster.

_Her blood shall spill  
Her body rot.  
At the stroke of Midnight  
We'll be avenged  
'All fall down.'_

I snatched the note and ran inside. "Puck, where's B?" Bree asked.

I thrust the paper at her, she snatched it and read it.

"Oh no."

"What does it say?" Red asked.

"'Her blood shall spill, her body rot. At the stroke of Midnight, We'll be avenged. All fall down." Bree read. There were a few moments of silence, than Kitty grabbed the paper.

"What the heck does that mean?" Daphne asked. "I mean, I get the 'Her body will rot' and that but the "All fall down'? What is that suppose to mean?"

Kitty looked up from the paper, she looked sick.

"'All fall down," She sighed.

"Yeah what is that suppose to mean?" Red asked.

"From that kids song, _Ring Around the Roses_" Kitty said, sadly.

"You mean that Innocent little kids song? Oh yeah, I'm scared of that." I said, sarcastically.

"You moron, do you know the true meaning of that song? Any of you?" Kitty asked, suddenly angry. We all shook our heads.

"'All Fall Down' means fall dead." Kitty explained.

Oh crap.

**Comment! I must have at least 5 comments before I move on! =)**

**-SLChick**


	15. Lost

**Okay, to the people who read this story, I'll try to get it up ASAP a lot. KK finished with that.**

**Chapter 15- Lost**

**SABRINA'S POV**

As my senses came back, I realized 2 things.

1- Someone is dead when I get back… That is _if_ I get back.

2- I was lying in dirt.

I got up, and pain shot throw my head. As I looked around I also realized I had no idea what the heck happened to me. I breathed in and out slowly bring memories back to me.

I live in…

Where do I live?

Huh? That is really weird. Who is my best friend…?

Did I even have a best friend?

I thought harder but the pain got worse. Hum, maybe I didn't have a best friend.

Sad.

I thought of who my boyfriend was. I am pretty sure, I have a boyfriend… Nope guess I don't have that either.

"This is weird." I told myself. My words echoed around. I was in a cell? Forest? It was too dark to tell, all I know is I am somewhere with dirt… So that means just about everywhere. Okay, well…

My family? I don't think I have a family. I must be orphaned.

Where I was born? Um… California? No that doesn't sound right.

What is my birthday? January… No. How about February? No that is wrong too.

Shoot.

How old am I? 14 to… 16… 19… AGH! What is wrong with me?

My name…

I breathed in and out slowly. My name… My name… Oh please…

My name

My name

Name

N-A-M-E!

I am…

Who the freak am I?

I breathed in and out, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

I got up shakily, I wobbled and seemed unsteady. My feet crossed and I fell flat on my face.

I got up, I need to know. Need. I walked slowly, but seeing my legs and arms shake scared.

I ran, farther and farther through the darkness, than I saw it, a flicker of light. I ran towards it.

I slowed down and saw the light was coming from the moon, a lake stood out before me. I got onto my knees shakily and crawled to the water and peered in.

I looked at the unfamiliar face that stared up at me. Blonde hair, stringy and burned. My eyes were red and my face was scratched. Blood was caked all along my hairline. My clothes were tore and black and green bruises were all over me.

This was me?

I slashed the image and cupped up the water, I splashed it on my face. A memory flashed before my eyes.

_Red and yellow eyes stared at me from the shadows. _

_"Tell us" They cooed._

_"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed._

_"You do, you were close to him."_

_"__WHO IS HIM!" I demanded. _

_"You know, we need the power he had, we need to restart the Scarlet Hand." The voice bore on me. _

_"I would rather die." I said, I had no idea but it was better if they thought that. _

_"Then we will…" _

_Fire irrupted around us. They screamed and yelled. That's when I ran, I ran through the fire. A hand shot out and grabbed my foot. _

_"Help me." The voice said horse._

_"NEVER!" I screamed, I pulled my leg away and crawled away._

_"YOU WILL REGRET IT! THIS IS THE END OF US! YOU'LL NEED OUR HELP ONE DAY!" The voice threatened._

_"THAN LET ME SUFFER!" _

_And with that I stood up and ran out. I sprinted, not knowing where I was going. I ran straight for the woods. Branches and thorns wacked my face, I kept running, "Get away" Where my thoughts._

_"Leave, Run." I ran down, the woods stared going steep. I kept running. I lost my balance and fell. My head hit something and…_

I gasped.

**PUCK'S POV**

We waited till morning to make sure. And that whole night I was up, pacing.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

"Come on Puck!" I yelled.

"You are the Trickster King, you should..." I paused for a moment. "Can think of ideas on your feet, if you can't than you are…"

"Puck what are you doing?" Daphne asked as she walked towards me. Red was on her heels. Kitty was hanging back looking around.

"Puck! Why didn't you show me this? This is sweet!" Kitty yelled, she looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"You would think it was so sweet, if you every time you went in here, there is a change goo will fall and hit you" Daphne said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing"

"Okay…" Red said, standing a few feet from me, swaying on her feet. "Well, just a question, why where you talking to yourself?"

"I was thinking of a plan where Sabrina would be."

"You don't have a plan?" Daphne asked bewildered.

"Nope." I sighed.

"I thought you were the Trickster King!"

"I am, but I have no idea."

Red smiled evilly and ran to Kitty, she whispered something in her ear, and Kitty got the creepy smile that Red had.

"Puck, are you the Trickster King?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then you should come up with a answer!" Red yelled.

"I CAN'T!" I snapped.

"Then you must be a Peter Pan copier, don't you think Kitty?" Red asked.

My anger was boiling.

"Hold it together Puck" I thought.

"Why yes, he is even starting to look like that loser."

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Peter… I mean Puck."

That did it. "I AM THE TRICKSTER KING! I AM NOT THAT FLYING IDIOT IN THE TIGHTS!" I yelled.

"THAN PROVE IT!" Red yelled back. "Think of a plan to save Sabrina."

My mind was buzzing. I thought, "If I took Sabrina where would I go?"

Then I got it. I swear you could hear a light bulb go off. "I think I know where she is."

"That's our Puck!" Daphne yelled, I smiled.

Just than Bree ran in, dirt was all over her jeans, a sleeve on her long sleeve shirt was ripped off. Her hair had grass and dirt in it and she was in a panic.

"Sabrina" She panted; she looked like she was going to be sick. I ran forward, as she fell forward, she fainted.

"Daphne! Red! Kitty!" I barked as I scooped her up. "Grab water, a towel, and a bucket." The girls ran off as I carried Bree out of the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO What will happen to our Sabrina? Heck if I know! I make this up as I go! Also I am open for ideas! =) Thanks readers, comment please and stay tuned (I guess that's the right term…)!**

**-****SLChick**


	16. Running

**It's up! It took _forever! _Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter 16- Running**

**PUCK'S POV**

I set Bree on the couch, as I got a closer look at her I realized her arms were burned and her hair was torched. What the heck happened?

Daphne ran in with the bucket. "They told me to bring you this first." She said.

Bree moved her head and her eyes fluttered.

"Bree" I said, calm and chill.

She shot up. "Where am I?" She demanded than she looked at Daphne and I. "What happened?"

"Well, you ran in and…" I started but she grabbed the bucket from Daphne and threw up. After she was finished, Red and Kitty ran in with bandages and water. Red had the towel.

I grabbed the towel and water and handed them to Bree, she wiped her face clean and took a gulps of the water.

"Keep drinking, till it's gone, but slowly." Red instructed.

As they were trying to calm her I wrapped the bandage around the arm with the ripped sleeve.

"Sabrina," She said after she was done.

"What about Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I know where she _was_" Bree said.

Was! Was? What am I going to do with knowing were Sabrina _was_?

"Where was she?" Daphne asked, I kept my mouth shut because I knew I would blow up on Bree.

"Well, she was in the woods. I mean like a house in the woods. I was walking in them and I went off the trail you know, 'cause trails suck. But as I walked farther and farther, like miles farther, I heard her yelling, and I saw it. So I ran, thinking nothing else. Something grabbed me."

"What was it?" I asked.

Her story sounded really weird to me and didn't make sense on how she was saying it, but she really wasn't in the perfect place to be perfect.

"I don't know, black and haunting but it had yellow cat-like eyes. I dragged me into the house, as it did it shoved something in my mouth. They pulled me in and held me aside, they were asking Sabrina the weirdest questions."

"Like?" I pressed.

"Like, 'Where is it?' you know from her vision- arrow- craziness but she had no idea, than they talked about Him."

"Who is Him?" Red asked.

"I don't know, all they said was 'You were close to Him' that was it, than the house caught fire, I mean like the things were designating as the flames hit them. That's when I bolted. The guy holding me let go and I ran, Sabrina ran the opposite way. As soon as I was out I…" Bree's voice trailed off.

"What?" Kitty demanded.

"Well, she ran into the woods and I lost track of her." Bree looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I looked at Sabrina's best friend, she was just as sad as me. I smiled softly at her, "Hey you know where Sabrina ran to," Bree nodded and the 5 of us ran to the car.

**LATER…**

As I ran into the woods, all I could smell was smoke.

Bree ran beside me, "It's way down here."

Than we sprinted forward, dodging branches.

Than I saw it, the ashy building, Bree ran straight over it and darted into the trees, Daphne, Kitty and Red ran ahead of me.

I let my wings pop out and I flew, over the trees. Soon I was way ahead of the others, than the ground dropped.

I swooped in for a closer view, Bree, Kitty, Red, and Daphne were at the edge of the incline.

"Crap, Puck, go look. It's going to take us awhile to get down!" Kitty yelled. I nodded and took off down the hill. Faster and faster, I had to find Sabrina.

Had to find her.

I have to.

**SABRINA'S POV**

As I stared into the lake, absoultly not in a good mood, I heard it.

"Crap, Puck, go look. It's going to take us awhile to get down!" A female voice yelled, it was fimilair but how?

Did I know that person or was it one of those…

Things.

Or was that person sent out to look for me and take me home, and they just had a fimilar sounding voice. Than I heard the beating of wings.

Shoot.

I took off, running to my right.

"Get out you moron!" I told myself as I darted in and out of trees. "Don't look behind or up. Just forward."

As I ran the wings got closer. I took a sharp left and kept running. My lungs were on fire, and my breathing was getting horse. I so badly wanted to stop and get my breathing back in order.

"You stop, you won't breath again." I thought, and that gave me the strength to keep going.

Don't trip.

Don't.

I ran than…

Wack!

My foot slipped into a hole and I fell face first into the rocky, muddy ground below.

My foot burned, but I had no other choice, I dove for the nearest cover, which was a thorny bush.

I squished myself against the tree on my back and held my foot. It was broken, or shattered.

I bit my tongue to kept from screaming in pain, and I watched.

A boy with pink fairy-insect wings landed in the area in front of me. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He turned slowly, his gaze stopping on my hiding place.

The taste of blood filled my mouth.

His wings folded up and he came closer to the bush.

"Sabrina? Is it you?"

Is that my name? His voice was fimilair. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a sharp rock.

"Sabrina, come out, I swear I won't hurt you. Come on 'Brina"

Brina? That sounds…

He pulled back the bush and scooped me up. I dug the rock into his shoulder and he dropped me, I landed on my hurt foot. I yelped in pain but lundged at his legs and brought him down.

"What the heck Sabrina?" He said. He held my wrist, and looked into my eyes. "Sabrina?" He asked, "What happened."

I squirmed annd yanked, trying to pull my wrists from his grip, but yet I liked it.

Why did I seem to know him?

Remember... Think.

"Puck?" The female voice from the hill, called. A girl with red hair ran from the distant trees. She was older than the boy.

"Puck, did you find her? Bree is freaking..." She caught sight of us and stared at me. "What the f-"

A growl ripped from my throat.

"Sabrina?" She asked. Just than a girl with dark hair ran in followed by a girl in red. They were both younger, probably younger than me. But than again I'm not sure.

"Bree is freaking, big time." The girl in red said.

"Sister?" The other girl, the one with the dark hair, asked. She walked closer, when she was in arms lenght she skimmed a finger arcoss my face, I moved away.

The touch was fimiliar, the girl looked fimilair too. She seemed...

Than it hit me. I pulled my hands hard away from the boy and gripped my head. Voices.

They swarmed around my head. They seemed like they were screaming. I screamed loudly, covering my ears.

Than came the images.

I closed my eyes, but the swirled in the darkness.

The girl with dark hair...

Daphne.

Yes she was Daphne. She was my...

I let out another loud scream. I burned.

My body felt like I was covered in acid.

But the voices and images continued...

Daphne she was related...

The boy was...

Puck.

The girl in red was...

Red?

I was...

16.

Bree was my best friend.

I was Sabrina Grimm

Sabrina Grimm.

Than the pain was too much and I blacked out...

**HAHA! 7 comments till I put the next up. (but of course, one of you will have magical powers and... Well yeah.) **


	17. All in My Time

**Never under estimate the power of people who want to read your story. I told you someone has got magical powers! Anyway… Story time!**

**Chapter 17-All in My Time**

**SABRINA'S POV**

**(A.N. Memories will be in regular, because of other writing) Continue!**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was in a small apartment building. A little blond girl was by the fridge hanging a piece of paper.

I stepped closer to the girl. My foot stepped on a small toy and I yelped in pain, the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, I'm invisible" I said, she didn't hear that either. I shrugged and walked right up to the fridge to look at the paper.

English-A  
Math-A  
Gym- C-  
Science-B

The girl smiled at the paper and I read the comments at the bottom

_Good job, Sabrina. Try a little harder in gym, I know you love it, and I'm sure you can get that grade up! =)_

Sabrina?

Oh my gosh! This was a night from my past.

_The_ night.

The image swirled and I, little me, was by the phone.

"Yes, yes this is the Grimm house. No, my mom or dad aren't home yet."

I smiled at myself, being very proud of me handling the phone.

"What?" The girl yelled, almost dropping the phone. "Yes, I'll come get her…. Yes, everything _is_ fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes, good bye."

The girl hung up the phone with a slam and grabbed her jacket. "Where are they?" She asked herself.

"They're in a deep sleep. Kidnapped." I said. The image swirled and morphed into the day when the police came. Little me and Daphne were standing, watching the police take _everything. _

"Hey, that's mine! Don't touch!" Daphne shrieked as a police man held Daphne's stuffed bunny. "Give it!"

"It's evidence, but you'll get it back." The cop assured.

"I want it _now_!" Daphne wined.

"Soon."

"Give it to her!"I said, he shook his head.

"She's 6! And besides, why would you need that?" I asked, that's when my mouth started acting out.

"It might have something." The cop said.

"It's a kid's toy. Not a gun!"

"I'm sorry, but we need to look at everything."

"Then we'll wait. We want it before we go." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, Daphne doing the same.

"It has to be done at a lab." He explained while someone took my favorite picture, the one of all of us, laughing at the New York park.

"Then take us to your lab. We want the bunny back." I snapped.

"Sorry, you can't go."

"We'll wait. We want the bunny." I could tell he was getting mad, but Daphne wanted her bunny and I was going to get her bunny if it meant ripping it out of the cop's meaty hands.

"No."

"Yes" I said.

"No."

"YES!"

"I know you lost your parent but we need to take this."

"Again, it's a child's toy. Toy. T-O-Y. It isn't a gun or a bomb. So can we have it back?"

I was getting pissed. Just give me back the bunny.

"Oh look" He said, showing relief on his face. "Your case worker."

Ms. Smirt, that demon, walked up and grabbed our arms.

"Are these two causing problems officer?" She asked, pinching us.

"Ow! That hurts!" Daphne shrieked.

"Why, yes, they seem to want this bunny." He held up the bunny, Daphne pulled away from Ms. Smirt, who was leaving a bruise on me, and reached for the bunny.

"Mine!" She said, jumping up and down, a pathetic attempt.

"No, no." He said, shaking his head. "No bunny."

Daphne's eyes got wide and she started to bawl.

"I want my bunny!" She cried as Ms. Smirt pulled us away.

We never did get that bunny back.

The image changed once again to when we first met Granny, than to me killing that giant.

Again to school, and Puck being… Puck, when I can down to the tunnel with a shovel, when Canis blew up , Red, Granny's weird food, Puck and I… Kissing, when I fell from the balloon at the Empire States Building, the Kazoo that cured Red and Canis, war, my parents waking up, the book, my brother, my and Mirror and that battle.

I stood rain pouring on us.

Mirror and I, ready to take each other to death.

I was 12, and I had a deadly sword in hand.

"Mirror, get out of Granny, now." I hissed.

"No, Starfish. I'm really liken freedom."

"Get out." I lunged, but ended up getting zapped.

"Sabrina!" Daphne yelled, somewhere, battling with a wand.

"Mirror, I trusted you" I yelled, lunging again, barely missing his zap.

"And you were a fool." He lunged and I glared. I knew what I had to do.

"You're right." I said, soaked to the bone.

"what?" He asked, lighting zapped over us.

"I should have known, when you didn't show my parent, tried to get close, and you know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, a evilly look on my his face.

"I'm going to end you!" I threw the sword and tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry Granny." I whispered.

I pulled out the dagger that was strapped by her waist and cut her shoulder, just right. His blob tumbled out and I grabbed it, holding it away, not letting it go into my mouth.

The I took the dagger and "AHH!" I screamed as I stabbed it into the beast.

I fell to the ground, it squirming. I stabbed again and again and again. Covered in dirt and tired, I destroyed him. I looked around at the Everafters and people staring at me.

It hadn't gotten me, but I followed their gaze.

I looked down at my chest and saw the stupid thing had gotten me; my shirt was soaked with blood, than I screamed in rage and fainted…

**PUCK'S POV**

I picked up the fainted Sabrina and walked away.

Everyone was silent, everyone except, "Sabrina!" Bree shrieked at us, once we got to the top of the hill.

"She couldn't make it. She was acting totally… Drunk." Kitty said into my ear.

I nodded, as Bree ran to me. She took on look at Sabrina, than she looked at me and back to Sabrina.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She…" I started.

"She went crazy… Again." Daphne said.

"This is all my fault!" Bree said, tears in her eyes. "If I told her before, if I told her the truth from the beginning she would be like this." Tears fell down Bree's face as she turned away, "I'm such a horrible person."

"Bree, your not." I said.

"Yeah, you always have her back, and you never let her down." Kitty said.

"But I did let her down, she was honest with me and I lied!" Bree cried.

"Bree, you're her best friend. You are always I one another house, Granny treats you like a granddaughter." Daphne said.

"That's true." Bree sniffled.

"Yeah, and you never let her back down and you always fight beside her in her battles." Red added.

"Bree, don't think this is your fault." I said.

Bree nodded and we went off, Sabrina getting worse by the second.

**Short Puck POV long Sabrina. Wonder what's going to happen?**


	18. The Night We Wish Would GO THE HECK AWAY

**Guess what is going to happen? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**Chapter 18- The Night We Wish Would GO THE HECK AWAY. **

**PUCK'S POV**

I set Sabrina on my tramp and laid next to her. She tossed slightly and shook the tramp, I just sighed and turn on my side.

She wasn't well, I was tempted to wake her up, but she should wake up on her own.

Just then she lurched forward panting.

"Sabrina?" I asked.

She turned and threw herself at me.

"Puck!" She screamed, she kissed me was such force and love, it was perfect. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shirt and cried.

"Oh Puck" She said, sadness filled her voice, it made me grieve. "I was so scared."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Sabrina remember, I will always protect you. Never forget that."

"I won't Puck" She sniffled. We sat like that for hours, till Sabrina moved away.

"I'll be back" She said, and limped to the door.

Oh shoot.

I flew over and scooped her up.

"Did you?" I nodded towards the leg, she nodded.

"I think so, it burns Puck. I mean really bad, not broken but like…"

"Shattered?" I asked, she nodded. I flew to Preston.

He had blond sandy hair, hazel eyes and was tall, and looked like a sports player. My kind of mirror.

"Preston can you heal a shattered leg?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a good 6 days." He said, pulling out a purple bottle reading, _Broken and Shattered bones! Heals them up quick!_

"6 days?" Sabrina yelled.

"Yeah, no walking. No school."

She mumbled something under her breath. "Bull crap." Is what it sounded like, but…

I mentally shrugged.

As he smeared black goo on her leg that smelled like dead fish, rotten cheese, and peppermint.

"What the heck is that smell?" Sabrina demanded.

"You really don't want to know." Preston said.

Sabrina nodded solemnly as the stuff soaked into her skin.

"K, so no walking 'Brina," Preston warned.

"Yeah, just go tell that to Bree." She said.

"I'd rather not."

Yeah, she would either be pissed or upset or pissed _and_ upset. I really just hope it's one or the other.

As I carried her down the stairs, she had her arms crossed, glaring ahead.

"Puck, I really can walk. I'm not a helpless little kid." Sabrina said as we got the bottom. I kissed her check softly.

"Sabrina, I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

She looked up at me, glaring but her eyes said 'Thanks' I nodded and walked into the living room.

"'B!" Bree yelled running over to us, but stopping short when she smell her leg. "Oh, gosh what is that smell."

"My leg." Sabrina answered.

"Why?"

"I splintered it."

Bree looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"No way! B I'm so sorry." She looked like she was going to burst into tears, yet her eyes told me she was pissed beyond belief.

"Why? You did nothing." Sabrina said, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiling at her kindly. Bree pulled away and looked at her, her emotions sending waves of pain and anger towards us.

I might just drown.

"It's all my fault." Bree yelled.

"What's going on down there?" Granny called, in the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Daphne yelled back, looking at the scene Bree was putting on.

"You didn't do crap." Sabrina said.

"Bull!" Bree yelled.

"Bree, none of that language under my roof!" Granny scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Relda." Bree called, looking pissed.

"Granny!"

"Sorry, _Granny_." Bree said, correcting herself.

"As I was saying, Bree, it's the creeps of the century fault." Sabrina explained.

Bree gave her a confused look as well as everyone else in the room, including me.

Creeps of the century?

WTF?

"When have you been saying 'Creeps of the Century'?" Red asked.

"Since…" Sabrina closed her eyes, and thought. "Well fine! My memory is still pretty messed up at this point in time, and I do _not_ need crap on how I speak. I speak English and you should be pretty dam… Dang glad I'm alive."

Bree slammed her hand against the coffee table so hard, I thought for a second she broke it. She looked at us, tears in her eyes. "And that's my fault, I got you almost killed."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DIDN'T DO CRAP!" Sabrina screamed.

"I DID DO EVERYTHING!" Bree yelled. "I should have told you ages ago that I was Jill, I should have never been scared and you wouldn't have left the house, nothing could have happened and you wouldn't have you stupid leg splintered!"

"It could have happened at any time." I said, trying to calm her down.

Sabrina stared at he best friend in total shock.

"Did you just call my leg 'stupid'?" She demanded.

"B, not the time-"

"I'm asking you, so did you just call my leg stupid?"

"Yes but B-"

"Why is my leg stupid? Why isn't yours?" Sabrina demanded, smiling alittle.

"B, shut up!"

"I can't believe it!" Sabrina said, throwing her hands in the air. "You just told me to shut up!"

"I-"

"And you know what?" Sabrina said, a sly smile on her face.

"What? Because apparently you hit your head." Bree said, rolling her eyes.

"That's the only thing you did, you told me to shut up and called my poor leg stupid. You know it can hear you?"

"Okay, Sabrina, I sujest you go to bed." Kitty said, looking at Sabrina as if she was crazy, which right now I think she might just be.

Than Sabrina started to laugh, we all stared at her, totally lost.

"Seriously?" She asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, you really are staring to look like you need to go to Happy Land and be in the 'White Coat'" Daphne said, putting air quotes around 'White Coat'.

Sabrina's face changed into the Grimm Glare. "You try, and I'll kill you with my own bare hands. Kay?"

"Puck, can I?" Red asked, pulled something from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she pulled out a wand.

"Don't you dare!" Sabrina screamed. "Don't you…"

Red flicked her wrist, pointing the wand at Sabrina and a blue light hit her dead in the face. As soon as it touched her face she was out cold.

"What did you do?" Bree demanded.

"I put her out, it probably won't wear off for a few days."

"WHAT!" Bree and I yelled.

"Well, she probably would freak and I'd have to do it while she is screaming, but sooner is better."

"And what is she doesn't start screaming?" I demanded.

"Well, we'll never know will we?" Red asked, irritated.

"You know I might just…" Bree threatened but Granny's voice echoed around us.

"DINNER!"

And conversation ended. Bree slapping Red in the back of her head before walking to the kitchen. I walked back up the stairs and laid Sabrina on the tramp, wondering one thing.

Is she really okay?

**SABRINA POV**

When Red zapped me with her magical wand I really wanted to kill her.

Wrap my fingers around her throat and kill her. See her lay on the floor, dead might have given me a little satisfaction, but that's probably why she shot me in the first place.

When I was dreaming, asleep, my memories came back in the most painful way possible, full force. Not like the last time though, like I was living them over.

Thank you!

No they just ran past my vision with no sound and another one would follow right after. What I really wanted was it to go black.

Pitch, dark.

A color I could deal with. No flashing colors and definitely no sound.

Just dark, maybe that's where I was headed.

The dark side.

Hmmm.

I thought as memories blurred. Not Basic teenage stuff; Do I got a zit?

Do I look fat?

Do I want to try out for cheerleading?

If I only could. No my thoughts were; Is everyone alright?

Forgetful Dust, do I need to get more?

How's Snow White? Haven't seen her in ages.

Bree=Jill=Everafter=She lives forever=She'll be super young and way better looking at my funeral (than the dead,old me. Well atleast I hope to not die young.)=I won't see her in… EVER.

Puck=Hot=Girls=Me.

Me + Puck= Jealous Girls=I'll be pissed at the dance…

I mentally groaned.

The stupid dance.

I had the stupid dance.

Me + Dancing= Me falling= Laughing= I'm killing everyone is sight.

"Perfect," I said, aloud.

"She's up!" Bree shrieked.

Heck, I might have gotten away with more sleep. Sweet peaceful sleep.

The images stopped and it was dark.

Peaceful dark.

Suddenly I the covers were pulled off me and I fell, onto the soft grass.

Puck's room.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled, getting up. "Are you trying to break me?"

Bree jumped off the tramp and tackled me in a hug.

"SABRINA!" She yelled, smiling.

"Hi, Bree, nice to see you too." I said patting her back.

"You're not to late."

"Too late for…" I groaned, "The dance."

Bree shook her head up and down, "Come on!"

"Can't I say 'Hi' to my girlfriend?" Puck complained.

"Heck no." Bree yelled, "You can say hello and I know you mean kiss. And you can kiss her after 'I'm finished."

"NO!" I yelled. Bree flashed a sly and evil smile.

"I'm not looking like a Barbie." I said, trying to get away from Bree's iron grip.

"You aren't going to be a Barbie. Beides when I'm done Barbies are going to be begging to be us." She looked at me as I pulled away. Trying to loosen her tight hold.

"And B I will use force." Bree threaten as she pulled me out of the room and into mine and Daphne's.

Force meaning 'I will tie you up, and duck tap your mouth.'

I sighed and let her drag me to my doom. Than drag me to my personal Heck.

Dancing.

**COMMENT! 9 Reviews! 9! And the person who had magical powers, we get it. You have powers and belong at Hogwarts, but really? No need to show off. **


	19. Love that Kills

**A special thanks to Bigtimebooks! Thanks for all the help! =) Thanks to all the people who read! Anyway... KK you will probably kill me at the end... Why? Read. **

**Chapter 19- Love that... Kills**

**Sabrina's POV**

As I walked out of my room, feeling like a Barbie. I was in a teal, full length ball gown, complete with ruffles, I had beading near the top and the dress was pinned to my left side. My hair was curled into ringlets that went down my back. A black flower was in my hair and I had black netted gloves that went to my knuckles. I had on blue flats that you couldn't see. I spent a solid 20 minutes arguing that there was no way I was wearing heels, especially a good 2 and a half inch heels. I swear Bree thinks I'm getting married!

I walked down the stairs and saw Puck stare, he and Josh were at the bottom. I walked down the rest of the way and smiled at him. I smelled like apples and cinnamon, my make-up was fine (Bree) and yet I felt nervous.

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina." said Josh with a little enthusiasm.

Yeah I was out today… thanks to Red.

Anyway, gone from school for the day and well almost had forgotten.

Almost...

"You look..." Puck trailed off, kissing me on the top on the head.

"Well, I hope she looks perfect, because you cannot get that girl to act like a normal freaking eighteen year old girl for a few minutes," said Bree walking down the steps.

"Wow, You look..." Josh said, just as stumped for words as Puck.

"Hope you have perfect on those lips," Bree said looking like she would slap him across the face if he didn't. She was in a red, full length dress, beading on the top and around the waist. Her hair was down but pinned up with a white flower, she also had white netted gloves that went to mid wrist and mid- knuckle. Her make-up, just perfect; her hair... well let's just say, Bree shoots for perfect all the time.

"So what do you think?" I asked Puck twirling around so he had a full view on how "perfect" I looked.

"Well, I can't say," Puck said.

"Why not?" I asked worried that he didn't like what I looked liked.

Bree was shooting him a look like, 'I might just kill you now'.

"Will this do?" He kissed me, long and sweetly.

Bree tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. I knew she and Josh had kissed and now Bree wanted to get to the dance. I pulled away, very reluctant, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Cinderella, the ball awaits," Bree smiled, her eyes twinkling like she was imagining how the dance would look.

I rolled my eyes again. Sometimes, she might just blow my secret. But now, it messes her life too.

**LATER**

We arrived at the dance, I realized 2 things one, no Sours or Sweets for that matter and 2, Daphne and her friends were here.

"Why are you here?" I asked, as Daphne and Red walked past us, trying to go unnoticed.

"I wanted to see a prom, so my friends and I are," Daphne said, glaring at me. Of course, when you sisters with me, you inherit the glare.

"You know…" Red elbowed her and the 2 giggled.

"Whatever, just… Don't screw anything up," I almost growled not wanting her to be here.

"Please, people know us and people are pretty chill with the whole idea," Red said, "Besides, I want to see what you're going to do with the crown." Daphne nodded enthusiastically.

"I haven't won yet," I said not really thinking I would win.

"Well, I am positive it will be you or Bree.." Daphne said.

"Better Bree than me," I mumbled and Puck and I danced away.

"Sabrina, relax," he said in a soothing voice. But I kept looking around, something was going to happen. Something bad. I can feel it in my gut.

"Puck, something's going to happen." I said into his ear, as I put my hand on his shoulder as the slow music played.

"Sabrina, you're worrying over nothing. You've only got to worry about one thing…" He smiled slyly. I looked around and groaned. The music cut off and Bree's voice echoed around the gym.

"Hey Ferry Port, show some school spirit" She said, as if she was at a concert. There were some cheers and Bree cheered with them. "Well, we got a birthday today…"

Ah shoot.

I looked around for the nearest exit but Puck held me close, "Bree will attack you with a whip if you get past those doors."

I sighed and listened.

"Sabrina Grimm, get up here, Puck, if you got to, I am okay with you carrying her up here. Actually I prefer that, at least she stay put."

"I can walk Bree!" I yelled.

"Mm hm," she nodded her head not thinking I would willingly.

"Oh shut the heck up Bree!" I yelled as Puck and I made our way to the stage.

"Okay, now who wants to pi$$ off Sabrina some more?" Bree asked, there were yells and cheers.

"Bree, I might just…" I growled but Bree cut me off.

"AJ, the cake," she cued.

"What cake?" I demanded.

Than Bree started the stupid song, 'Happy Birthday.'

"Bree, you are getting close to dying a horrible painful death." I threatened.

Then I saw it, the cake.

It was a pretty blue cake, it was a circle, on the sides were pretty swirls and designs, all in all: it was gorgeous.

I gasped as the sours carried it over. It was a pretty big cake, I mean, I bet I could probably slice it for everyone, (Well, everyone meaning Puck, Sabrina, and maybe the Sours. Sorry Sweets.)

There was no stupid candle on the cake.

What the crap.

I looked back at Bree, confused. The candle was her favorite part. She motioned for me to look at it again, than I saw it, a small black velvet box sat on the cake.

"Puck is that what I think?" I asked, as the song ended.

"Sabrina," He said calmly and snatched the box and opened it. Inside was a pretty silver ring, a bright diamond sat inside. As it caught the light I could see an image, He and I, kissing.

"Oh my…"

"Sabrina Grimm," He said getting onto on knee, I held my breath, holding tears, girls gasped and I heard a couple groans. The dogs maybe?

"We've known each other for a while. You've lived through my pranks and sneers, and well, I am really glad you didn't let the full wrath of Grimm out on me."

A few people snickered.

"I could never get you off my mind, every time you hurt yourself or were upset, I was just an idiot and didn't help."

I smiled, yes he was an idiot, but he was my idiot.

"I know life isn't long, but will you be a part of mine…" He cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"

I let the tears fall. "Puck, you moron." I said, crying.

Everyone gasped, in total shock. Puck looked at me strangely and Bree, Red and Daphne looked like they were going to kill me.

"Why did you ask?" I demanded. "You already knew the answer." I threw my arms around him. "Yes!"

Bree let out a sigh of relief and clapped. Everyone clapped, and Puck and I kissed intensely.

He pulled away and took my right hand and slid the ring on. He turned my hand over and I read the inscription, 'Happily Ever After…' I looked at him.

"Puck you and your…"

Everafter, fairy-tale-ness. He would live forever and I wouldn't.

"Ah, that's where the ring comes in." He said, smiling like an idiot.

"Okay…" I said, not so sure.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I asked Emma to make me a ring, a special one. Sabrina, see the image?" He asked, I nodded.

"The one of us kissing?"

"No, look now."

I looked and saw myself with silver wings. They had black swirls and well…

"I'm a fairy?" I gasped.

"Well, it's the only way. The ring, after we kiss on the married seals you as a fairy. If that's what you want…" He added hastily.

I noticed, AJ and the Sours were out of sight, and they disappeared in the crowd.

"Puck, living with you forever is what I want, of course I'll become a fairy, but…" I said, giving him a stern look. "I am not one of the fairies you boss around. You are a great king and I'll be your queen. How does this sound, Trickster King and The Queen of Sneaks?"

He laughed. "Sabrina, it sounds, great."

"Thought you say that." I said as he jumped down. He grabbed my waist and lifted me down, lightly.

"Puck, you know what this feels like?" I asked as we twirled around.

"Happily Ever After right?" Puck said, looking into my eyes like they had the key to life.

"'Course," I responded not knowing how else I would explain something so amazing.

Than Josh and Bree twirled up next to us. Bree slugged me hard in the shoulder, "'You moron?' Seriously? You say that when someone proposes to you."

Josh gave Puck a look like 'Good job, Brotha!'

"Yeah, I mean, someone doesn't just hand you a script," I said, if it were that easy it would look like a cliché movie.

"I should have done that, I wouldn't look like you were going to turn Puck down!" Bree looked like she was about to throttle me.

"Bree, chill. Sabrina and Puck are engaged and I've got you everyone wins," Josh said trying to calm her down.

"And I've got you," Bree said, looking into his eyes. You can tell the green eyed monster has left the building.

"Oh B, did I tell you about the date Josh took me on yesterday…?" Bree asked, but we were already off dancing again.

"Josh and Bree belong together, don't you think?" I asked Puck, maybe they belong together just like Puck and I belong together.

"We'll talk about your crazy best friend later. Now, let's talk about you and me. First, I think your dad might just bury me in the desert." Puck said.

"He does I'll bury him along with you," I commented.

"Please don't I don't want his ghost, chasing me."

I rolled my eyes, and we continued to dance and talk.

Daphne, Red and their group came up squealing, all I heard was "Ohmigosh!" "Puckabrina!" and some stuff about the wedding.

I tuned them out and we continued. Around 9 o'clock the student council president, Ashley White came up to the microphone.

"Hey, it's the time you've been waiting for. Homecoming Queen and King. Are runners were, Emily Watson, Bree Smith, and our new engaged Sabrina Grimm, are running for Queen. Tyler Jensen, Josh Beckerman, and Puck Goodfellow, for the King" she smiled and pulled out a gold envelope.

"Our winners are…" She opened it and nearly dropped it out of her hands. "Well… What the crap?"

"Tell us!" Someone yelled, there were murmurs of agreement.

"Well," Ashley looked for word, but found none.

Kylee, a pretty awesome Sweet, ran up and grabbed the paper and screamed in glee, "NO WAY!"

"Kylee tell us before I knock your teeth out!" AJ yelled.

"Fine, the winners are for Queen, Bree Smith and Sabrina Grimm." Josh and Bree had made their way through the crowd to us.

Bree grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of the stage, Bree having an evil look on his face.

"WHAT!" Emily screamed, hobbling into view. "I demand a re-count."

"Bull, you cheated and Karma made you lose, but that wasn't that hard. You set yourself up." Bree yelled.

Emily glared. "I want-"

"Screw what you want. Now shut up and enjoy the dance, or I might just come down there and maybe screw up your face a little more," I threatened I was disappointed that really her face is so screwed already there wouldn't be much I could do..

She glared one more time at us and retreated back into the crowds. People booed and hissed at her.

"Anyway…" Ashley said, regaining her speech. "We had a dead on tie in both categories. Puck and Josh are the winner of King."

People cheered and whooped. Puck put a arm around me, Josh did the same for Bree.

Two other people, whose names I did not know came with the two crowns and staffs. They got a new ones every year. This year they were gold and red.

"Sorry," The girl holding the Queen gear said, "We only have one set," Bree flashed a smiled.

"I crown, you staff?" She asked, I nodded and I grabbed the staff, which was a metal pole, painted gold with a red, fake gem on top, Bree held the crown.

Puck grabbed the crown and Josh the staff, we each looked at each other and nodded. Bree threw the crown on the ground and stomping on it. I took the staff and smashed it against the stage, the boys did the same.

People gasped and some yelled. The Sours, Sweets, and the Dogs were cheering.

And I loved it.

"Well, now time for the Homecoming Queen and King dance. Or well Kings and Queens, in this case," Ashley said.

I smiled and left the remains of the broken staff and crowns on the stage. We got down and danced to the slow music, Puck twirling me with skill, and Josh seemed to have as much skill as Puck in dancing as well.

All was great, nothing could go wrong…

A gun shot echoed around and a loud thump near the very back of the gym. Screams erupted all around and people pushed for the exits, I held on to Puck as people pushed by us I wouldn't lose him, not now.

Daphne and Red.

"Puck, " I said, moving towards the back.

"Sabrina," He said, holding me hand as he was being pushed toward the door.

"Daphne! Red!" I yelled and with that I ran to the back, knowing Puck was being door. I felt a pang in my chest, 'What if something happened?' I thought.

I ran, peoples screams rang in my ears, but I was praying. Not Red or Daphne. Not Red or Daphne.

I heard another bullet and I ran harder. I fell forward, my dress ripping way beyond repair. I jumped up, and kept going, the crowd thinned out and I saw it. A blood curteling scream rang through the scream rang through the room and a realized it was mine, I saw them on the floor... dead.

One was Ashley, she must have left the stage. I fell to my knees and crawled to the other, tears pouring down my face.

"No," I mumbled, "Not her, anyone but her."

**(A. who 'Her' is?)**

I cried and cried. I knew no one was getting in the school because I could hear Puck and Bree screaming at the doors.

"You let me in!" Bree yelled as Puck banged on the door.

After what seemed like forever people came in.

"Miss, we need you to move." A man in his early twenties said.

"No!" I screamed, and hugged the dead lifeless body.

"We really… Did you know her?" He asked, deciding he should be nice to me.

"Know her?" I demanded, "She was my sister!"

He nodded, that's when I had enough. I put my sister's dead, lifeless body on the floor, I kissed her on the forehead and walked off, anger and sadness filled me.

The sounds outside, stopped as soon as I threw open the doors.

Puck, Bree, and Red stayed away. They knew I needed time, the others didn't know who had died.

"Who died?" Someone demanded.

"Yeah who!" Another yelled.

"Ashley White and Daphne Grimm," that's all I said, till people figured to let me be. I walked away from the school, my friends, my family and the flashing light. I had to think, who would kill Daphne?

As I walked farther and farther down the street, a pink piece of paper, that had haunted me for a month, blew in the wind and blew under my shoe. I leaned down and picked it up. I read the note and anger swelled inside me.

_Revenge is sweet, your sister was first, but who do you think is next Sabrina? One by one, untill..._

I looked up and saw a glossy, black car with no plates turn the corner. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand. These weren't just notes, they were war.

**END**

**Will there be a second? Probably. I'm not _that_ mean. But there are reasons behind this story. But now you see why you were going to kill me?**

**Second Book- Notes and Lies**

**- Thanks again to all my readers! SLChick**


	20. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**Just a heads up to people who are hoping for Notes and Lies. It's up! Read and find out what happens to Sabrina, Puck and the others. Also have fun trying to guess who's next. **

**O_O Look out, you could be next!**


End file.
